A corps perdu
by titesouris
Summary: Ne faut-il pas commencer par se haïr, lorsque l'on doit s'aimer ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Nothing to me tout appartient à JK.

**Pairing : **DM/HP

**Raiting : **M

**Note : **Un jour, je me suis levée, la trame de cet os en tête très vite suivi par l'histoire. Mon téléphone décroché j'en ai parlé avec Choupy qui m'a hurlé que oui il fallait écrire la fic.

D'habitude, je ne fais que des os sur ce couple. Une longue fic c'est une première !

**Fréquence de postage : **toutes les 3 à 4 semaines.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

**---**

**

* * *

  
**

**A corps perdu**

**Prologue**

Un verre d'alcool en main, le liquide nacré miroitant dans le cristal, Drago sirotait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, son whisky, le barman le resservant fréquemment. Il attendait que les effets de l'alcool prennent enfin possession de son corps. Sa vision commença à légèrement se troubler mais pas au point de l'inquiéter, loin de là. Ses doigts serrèrent le verre avec plus de dureté, faisant rosir sa peau quelques instants, faisant vaguement sourire Drago, ramenant des souvenirs à sa mémoire.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner, le ramenant à la réalité du lieu. Tendant le poignet, Drago constata qu'il était plus de minuit, on était officiellement le 25 Décembre. Joyeux Noël ! Il savait d'ordre et déjà qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, son père ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Lucius ne dormait plus tellement depuis Azkaban. Et puis il ne demandait que 2 jours par an à Drago, il pouvait bien faire un effort, même si passer Noël en compagnie d'un père qui ne l'était pas, ne l'enthousiasmait guère pire le déprimait.

Faisant signe au barman de le resservir, Drago entendit clairement le tabouret à côté du sien bouger, avant qu'une odeur légèrement musquée mélangée à une fragrance distraite de cannelle vint emplir son univers, jusqu'à là seulement peuplé par l'odeur forte et enivrante de son whisky.

Humant le nouvel arôme qui se présentait à lui, Drago esquiva un mouvement pour se pencher légèrement et distraitement, essayant de voir à qui appartenait cet arôme exquis. La silhouette lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans pour autant réussir à remettre un nom sur cette personne.

Une peau légèrement hâlée, des cheveux partant dans tous les sens, des lèvres fines et pulpeuses à la fois, la sensation de connaître cette personne, ne lui quittait décidément plus. Une personne connue dans sa jeunesse mais qui ?

Sentant son regard sur lui, la silhouette se tourna complètement vers Drago, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du blond de surprise. Harry Potter se trouvait devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillant de milles éclats, les joues légèrement rosies par le froid régnant à l'extérieur.

**« Malfoy ! Et bien ça pour une surprise ! » **S'exclama Harry

**« Potter… »**

**« Oui c'est mon nom aux dernières nouvelles »** Se moqua légèrement le brun.

Un sourire vint fleurir les lèvres de Drago, le rendant nostalgique. Harry Potter osait se moquer de lui et à ses dépens, mais cela le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre à cet instant. Il avait l'impression que son séjour pour une fois ne serait pas une corvée. Revoir Harry Potter lui faisait réellement plaisir, ses souvenirs le replongeant 8 ans en arrière quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard à se provoquer pour un rien.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » **Le questionna Drago

**« Je viens boire un verre. »**

Elémentaire, poser une question con, vous aurez une réponse conne.

**« Je veux dire ici un 25 Décembre ? » **

**« Oh…ça. Et bien ce soir c'est seul avec moi-même à partir de maintenant…et toi ? »**

**« J'aime être seul avec moi-même. »**

Harry offrit un sourire nonchalant à Drago, commandant à son tour de quoi boire. La curiosité de Drago se réveilla, piquée, intriguée par ce Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, il était fiancé à la fille Weasley et cela remontait à plus de 4 ans maintenant. Sans doute était-il entouré de marmots qui devaient brailler à longueur de journée ne lui laissant aucunes minutes de tranquillité.

**« Tu n'es pas avec les Weasley ? »**

La question avait franchi ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se reprendre. Potter reposa son verre, posant un regard insondable sur lui.

**« Ma vie t'intéresse Malfoy ? »**

**« Ca sera ma seule distraction de la soirée Potter. »**

**« Allons ailleurs dans ce cas. »**

Potter se leva, se saisissant de son verre, l'invitant à le suivre, à une table à l'écart dans le fond de la salle. Drago s'empara de son verre, allant s'installer en face du Sauveur, légèrement étonné. Sortant un paquet de cigarette, Harry en proposa une à Drago qui acquiesça silencieusement, ses yeux ne se détachant plus de Potter.

**« Et toi alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec un coup du soir ou ton père ? »**

**« Il me semble avoir posé la question en premier. »** Eluda Drago

**« C'est donnant/donnant Malfoy. »**

**« Depuis quand ? »**

**« Ca a toujours été donnant/donnant entre nous Malfoy, tu ne peux pas le nier. »**

Potter le sonda, ou du moins c'était l'impression que s'emparait de lui à mesure qu'il recrachait la fumée de sa cigarette. Un sourire présomptueux apparu sur ses lèvres. Potter semblait croire qu'ils avaient entretenu une quelque conque relation au temps de l'école, et cela était vrai d'une certaine manière, ils avaient eu une relation axée sur la haine et le dépassement de soi et de l'autre.

**« Aucune envie de rester avec mon père et toi ? »**

**« Les Weasley ne voulaient pas de moi. »**

**« Personne ne veut de Saint Potty pour Noël ? »** Rigola Drago portant son verre à ses lèvres.

**« Non, ou du moins pas ce soir, mais demain je vois Hermione et Blaise. »**

Drago acquiesça, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Lui aussi aurait dû aller voir Blaise et Granger mais il se devait de rester avec son père et ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui.

**« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec la compagnie des rouquins, je croyais que tu étais marié ou quelque chose comme ça. »**

Harry garda le silence, portant son verre à ses lèvres, buvant de petites gorgées de son vin, fixant intensément Drago.

**« Cela aurait dû être le cas en effet. » **Finit-il par répondre après quelques minutes de silence** « Mais j'ai trompé Ginny…avec un homme… »**

Le whisky qui venait d'envahir le palais de Drago, ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Harry tendit une serviette, permettant à Drago d'essuyer les quelques gouttes restées sur son menton. Se raclant la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise et honteux de s'être ridiculisé face à Potter.

**« Elle a du mal le prendre. » **Répliqua-t-il d'une voix impassible quand il fut sûr qu'il pourrait parler sans embarras.

**« C'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire oui. »**

**« Depuis quand ? »**

**« Un peu moins de 3 ans. »**

**« Que tu sais que tu aimes les hommes ? »** Précisa Drago plus qu'intéressé par la question.

Potter prit le temps à la réflexion, hochant légèrement la tête, se massant distraitement le menton, envoûtant le regard de Drago. Potter était beau. Soutenir le contraire aurait été pur blasphème. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon frêle, aux lunettes rondes cassées. Il n'avait plus de lunettes d'ailleurs, et ses émeraudes brillaient de la belle couleur des Serpentards. Couleur de son ancienne maison. Il était habillé d'une manière classe qui le mettait en valeur, la cravate quasiment dénouée, les premiers boutons ouverts.

**« Je ne sais pas…un jour j'ai trouvé un homme beau mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. C'est quand j'ai commencé à ressentir plus de désir en imaginant un homme quand avec Ginny on…que j'ai compris. »**

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge, le faisant sourire, d'un sourire franc sans sarcasmes. Drago pu voir l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il était étonné. Il n'avait jamais souri pour lui, autrement qu'avec nonchalance.

**« Et toi ? »** Demanda Harry

**« Oh moi, je l'ai toujours su. »**

**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton père ? »** Précisa-t-il les joues encore plus écarlates.

**« J'avais besoin de voir autre chose avant la journée de demain. »**

**« Il paraît qu'il devient fou. »**

Drago hocha la tête, avalant cul sec son verre, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père, ni de la folie qui prenait possession de lui un peu plus chaque jour.

**« As-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? »** Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

Un sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry, le faisant sourire à son tour. Harry Potter gay c'était aussi inattendu qu'excitant.

**« Pourquoi je t'intéresse ? »** Minauda Harry en se penchant légèrement par-dessus la table.

**« Pourquoi pas ? Mon séjour en Angleterre n'en serait que plus plaisant »**

**« Tu restes combien de temps ? »**

**« Trois jours, c'est long »**

**« Et court à la fois. »** Le contra Harry.

Drago hocha les épaules pas le moins du monde étonné par le refus de Potter. Si le brun lui avait cédé, cela l'aurait dérangé et inquiété. Un Potter ne cédait pas à un Malfoy. Potter avait toujours été celui qui s'opposait à lui, celui qui ne se laissait jamais dominer. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Drago constata qu'il était plus de 2h du matin. Le temps filait en la compagnie du brun.

**« Je te verrais demain chez Blaise et Hermione ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Dommage… »** Murmura Harry en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Déposant une liasse de billet sur la table, Drago releva la tête quand Harry fut à sa hauteur. Potter se pencha vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant légèrement sursauter, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux sous la douceur du baiser.

**« Joyeux Noël… »** Murmura Harry contre son oreille lui arrachant des frissons avant de quitter le bar.

Un sourire légèrement triste sur les lèvres, Drago se leva à son tour allant chercher ses affaires avant de quitter le bar. Ce baiser bien que furtif s'était révélé ardent le chamboulant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas la sensation qui s'emparait de lui. Il allait oublier Potter et ce baiser, s'occuper de son père et rentrer chez lui.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

Valentine's Day aujourd'hui et pour célébrer la fête des amoureux, je poste le chapitre 1 !

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review sur le prologue, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

J'attends vos remarques avec grande impatience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre I**

Drago ouvrit les yeux, observant le plafond blanc de sa chambre, se demandant encore ce qui avait pu le tirer de son sommeil. Ce bruit bien qu'inconnu se révélait tout de même familier, lui faisant penser à sa vie d'autrefois. Repoussant les couvertures, le blond se leva passant un sweat-shirt avant de se mettre à la recherche du volatile responsable des coups répétitifs sur une de ses fenêtres.

L'hibou grand duc s'engouffra à la seconde où la fenêtre fut ouverte, l'animal se posant sur la table de la salle à manger, tendant la patte à Drago. Se saisissant du parchemin, le blond sentit son estomac se serrer inconsciemment. Il n'aimait pas recevoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Parcourant rapidement la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Une petite carte de couleur crème avec des lettres mauves l'informait que Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger allaient se marier. Cette révélation lui fit un choc, pas pour ce qu'elle voulait dire en elle-même, il avait été le premier au courant de la liaison de son ami avec Granger, mais par ce qui allait fatalement en découler. Il allait revoir Harry Potter.

Cette constatation bien que banale suffit à le mettre en colère sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer réellement pourquoi.

Une lettre était également présente, une lettre de Blaise bien évidemment, le métis lui demandant s'il souhaitait être son témoin. Reposant les lettres sur la table, Drago tendit son bras à l'hibou de son ami, le volatile grimpant docilement sur lui, lui mordant affectueusement les doigts. Caressant l'animal, Drago sortit sur son perron, l'air frais lui piquant la peau. Murmurant à l'oiseau d'aller chasser, Drago le regarda s'éloigner, ses pensées se tournant vers Blaise et son mariage avant de dévier inévitablement vers Potter.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce fameux 25 Décembre où le brun l'avait embrassé…

**oOo**

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, peut être un peu trop à son goût, pourtant il devait bien reconnaître que Granger savait recevoir. La décoration était simple, raffinée et élégante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il reviendrait dans ce lieu, surtout pour une telle occasion. Il pouvait apercevoir, une grande partie de la famille Weasley, facilement reconnaissable de loin, Pansy, Théodore, Astoria avec qui il était en excellent terme malgré son refus de mariage.

Adossé contre le rebord de la table, Drago laissa son regard se perdre sur ces sorciers, ceux de sa génération qui avaient occulté une partie de la magie de leurs vies, même les nobles Sang-Purs, lui le premier, vivait avec des inventions moldues, une façon de faire perdurer la paix sans doute.

Hermione Granger n'avait pas un poste important au Ministère comme tous l'avaient pensé. Non elle enseignait la littérature dans un lycée, quoi de plus normal pour une amoureuse des livres comme la jeune femme. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait encouragé à devenir écrivain quand il s'était retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards dans la même faculté à suivre des cours communs. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où la jeune femme était tombée par hasard sur l'ébauche de son premier livre. Il pouvait encore voir les émotions qui avaient traversé son visage. Elle avait été soufflée et transportée.

Il y avait Blaise aussi, Neuromage le plus brillant de tous. Pansy qui tenait un salon de thé, Théo et bien d'autres…

**« Tu me sembles bien pensif… »** Enonça une voix à ses côtés le prenant par surprise.

**« Potter ! »**

**« Oui c'est mon nom »** Se moqua une nouvelle fois Harry.

**« Vas-tu me sortir cette absurdité chaque fois que nous nous verrons ? »** Répliqua Drago acerbe.

**« Vas-tu prendre cet air étonné chaque fois que je vais venir te parler ? »** Répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Drago ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Potter l'avait toujours exaspéré, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Harry garda le silence, restant près de Drago, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Soudain un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, forçant Harry à regarder dans la même direction que l'ex-serpentard.

Ginny s'approchait de la table du buffet, venant inévitablement dans leur direction. Drago croisa les bras, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres, se souvenant encore parfaitement de sa dernière conversation avec le brun. Cette rencontre promettait d'être drôle. Harry se ratatina sur lui-même, arrachant un rire moqueur au blond.

**« Weasley. »** La salua Drago quand elle fut devant lui se décalant pour lui permettre de se servir.

**« Malfoy. »** Répliqua Ginny se saisissant d'un verre de champagne avant de s'éloigner n'adressant même pas la parole à Harry.

Harry poussa un léger soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Malfoy. Il souriait. De ce sourire qui l'avait tant agacé durant leurs études. Sourire amusé. Sourire nonchalant. Sourire Malfoyen.

**« Ca t'amuse ? »** S'exclama-t-il en colère.

**« Tu n'as pas idée. »** Sourit Drago s'emparant d'un toast. **« Et les Elfes de maison se sont surpassés, c'est succulent ! »**

Harry se décolla de la table, se postant devant Drago, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

**« Merci pour eux, mais c'est moi qui ait préparé le banquet. Ravi que ma cuisine soit digne d'un petit con aristocratique comme toi ! »** Lui apprit Harry avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant Hermione.

Drago fixa quelques instants son toast avant de le reposer sur la table, quittant la Grande Salle sous le regard froid d'Harry.

**oOo**

Son regard perdu sur la tombe aux côtés de celle de Dumbledore, Drago se plongea dans ses pensées, loin de tout, loin de Poudlard et de la fête qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Granger comment elle avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre la vieille McGo de lui prêter le château.

**« Tu n'as pas froid ? »** Demanda une voix dans son dos le faisant soupirer.

**« Si je suis venu ici c'était pour aspirer à un peu de tranquillité »** Répliqua Drago. **« Et tu troubles ma tranquillité Potter ! »** Soupira-t-il.

Harry alla se poster aux côtés de Drago, les mains dans les poches de son jean, frissonnant légèrement face au vent qui soufflait. Le brun laissa son regard se perdre sur ce que Drago fixait avant son arrivée. Il n'était pas réellement surpris de voir que le blond se recueillait sur la tombe de Severus Rogue, ni que celle-ci avait été nettoyée. Harry garda le silence se recueillant sur la tombe de Severus Rogue.

**« C'était un homme bien… »** Murmura finalement Harry arrachant un rire à Drago. **« Quoi ? »**

**« Je crois que si Severus n'était pas mort tu serais à cet instant le responsable de sa mort précoce. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas »** Avoua calmement Harry cherchant le regard du blond.

**« Tu as toujours détesté Severus ! Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant. »**

**« J'ai compris énormément de choses après la guerre. »**

Harry sentit Drago se tendre à ses côtés. Aux reflets de la lune, il put clairement voir les poings de sa Némésis se fermer avec une telle intensité que pendant un instant, Harry cru que Drago allait le frapper, et cela aurait été parfait. Il avait toujours aimé les conflits avec le blond, se battre avec lui et si pour que Malfoy daigne lui parler, ils devaient à nouveau se taper dessus comme quand ils étaient adolescents, il le ferait avec un certain plaisir il devait bien le reconnaître.

**« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Potter ?! »** Attaqua Drago. **« Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde ! C'est vrai, tu as toujours eu ce don énervant de faire croire aux autres qu'ils étaient rien à tes côtés et ça marchait ! Mais pas sur Severus, pas sur moi ! Nous, on te voyait comme tu étais réellement…une personne sans grande qualité, imbue d'elle-même ! Tu veux rendre hommage à Severus ? Ignore-le comme tu l'as toujours fait ! »**

Harry se tourna vers Drago, les sourcils froncés. La colère de Drago était disproportionnée, à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir vers qui elle se tournait. Lui ? Severus ? Drago lui-même ? La seule certitude qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il n'était pas près à se laisser parler sur ce ton par un petit con ressortit de Merlin sait où !

**« T'es con Malfoy, j'essaye juste d'être sympathique parce que nos deux meilleurs amis vont se marier. »** Répliqua froidement Harry bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

**« Mais je ne t'aime pas Potter, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! On a toujours été ennemis et c'est ainsi malgré ce mariage ! »**

Mué d'une impulsion, Harry attrapa brusquement les épaules de Malfoy le collant pratiquement à lui, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

**« Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras Malfoy. Comptes sur moi, je serais ton adversaire le plus coriace et le plus intime… »** Murmura Harry son souffle chaud caressant le visage de Drago.

Sans crier garde, Harry le lâcha prenant rapidement la direction du château, laissant Drago seul et stoïque. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, son cœur battait bien trop vite, quant à sa peau, il avait l'impression qu'elle le brûlait à l'endroit où Potter avait posé ses mains. Merlin qu'il pouvait détester Harry Potter !

Invoquant une rose noire, Drago la posa sur la tombe de Severus, avant de se détourner, prenant la direction du château, de la fête, de Potter.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

Je sais que les chapitres peuvent paraître courts mais ils prendront plus de longueur au fur et à mesure !

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre II**

Assis confortablement sur un des fauteuils de Blaise, Drago sirotait son thé, l'esprit à mille lieux du salon de son ami. Il avait encore reçu un coup de téléphone de son éditeur, il devait impérativement présenter au moins 2 chapitres pour faire patienter la maison d'édition. S'il comprenait qu'il doive respecter son contrat, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accéder à la demande de celui-ci, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il souffrait du syndrome de la page blanche, si ce n'était pas lui qui était touché, il en aurait ri jusqu'aux larmes.

**« Tu m'écoutes Dray ! »** S'agaça Blaise.

**« Non. »**

**« Et bien fais un effort c'est important »** Le gronda le métis.

**« Tu as trompé Granger ? »** Rigola Drago face au sérieux de son ami

**« T'es con, j'étais en train de te parler de Potter ! »**

Les muscles de son corps se tendirent à l'instant où Blaise prononça le nom du balafré.

**« Quoi le Balafré ? »**

**« Dray… »** Soupira Blaise face à la puérilité dont faisait preuve le blond. **« Ecoute, les parents de Mione ne seront pas là, tu sais bien qu'entre eux c'est tendu depuis la fin de la guerre… »**

**« Abrège »** Le coupa Drago.

**« Et donc c'est Potter qui va la conduire à l'autel et comme tu es mon témoin, j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche. »**

**« Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça, je parie que Potter n'a pas eu le droit à des remontrances ! »**

**« Crois-moi il en a eu. »** S'exclama Hermione prenant place sur le canapé. **« Et j'ai été moins tendre que Blaise. »**

Drago se permit un rire distrait, incapable d'imaginer Hermione terrifier qui que ce soit.

**« Je lui ai clairement spécifié que si l'un de vous était suffisamment stupide pour gâcher mon mariage, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains mais avant, je vous torturais jusqu'à vous faire crier grâce. »** Annonça Hermione un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Tout bien reconsidéré, l'ex-lionne pouvait se montrer effrayante.

**« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Granger »** Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

**« Je te remercie Malfoy maintenant est-ce que tu peux venir, on doit parler. »**

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago consentit tout de même à se lever pour suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau. Quand Hermione eut refermée la porte derrière elle, Drago comprit qu'il allait avoir une conversation sérieuse, de celle qui leur arrivait d'avoir quand ils étaient à la fac.

**« Nathan m'a appelé… »** Commença Hermione faisant soupirer Drago.

**oOo**

La première personne qu'il repéra en entrant dans le salon en compagnie d'Hermione fut Harry. Le brun était confortablement installé sur le canapé, une main posée négligemment sur la cuisse d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit Hermione se tendre à ses côtés, les lèvres de la jeune femme ne formaient plus qu'une ligne fine.

Harry offrit un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme avant de grimacer en apercevant Drago à ses côtés. La main posée sur la cuisse de l'homme inconnu serra le tissu du pantalon. Drago laissa son regard se perdre sur Harry, le brun le laissant faire. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, il y a un an, il avait trouvé le brun beau, mais ce n'était rien en comparé de cet instant. Potter le défiait de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, cela se voyait dans ses émeraudes, dans sa façon de se tenir. Un défi. Qui de l'autre attaquerait en premier ?

Connaissant parfaitement les règles de ce jeu, Drago garda un masque impassible, allant prendre place sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé quelques heures plutôt.

Hermione prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Malfoy, croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. Son regard s'alternait entre Harry, Drago et l'homme brun aux côtés d'Harry. Drago pouvait sentir la colère de la jeune femme croitre de secondes en secondes.

**« Alors que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »** Demanda Hermione souriant à Harry ignorant royalement l'homme à ses cotés.

**« Content de te voir aussi Granger ! »** Répliqua le brun.

**« Garde ta salive Andrew ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! »**

**« Mione ! »** Tonna Harry sous le regard colérique de la jeune femme.

Drago afficha un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Pour lui Granger avait toujours été la pacifiste. Elle était une gryffondor, incapable de vraiment détester quelqu'un sauf que les règles n'avaient pas l'air de s'appliquer pour cet homme. Interceptant le sourire de Malfoy, Harry riva son regard sur le blond, prenant le temps de le détailler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

Fini les capes noires et les cheveux tenus par le gel. Malfoy portait un jean des plus moulants, une chemise bleue sombre faisant ressortir ses perles d'acier. Un Malfoy habillé en moldu était aussi intriguant que sexy.

Quand il l'avait revu l'année dernière, il avait été étonné. Le revoir lui avait fait un choc. Sans nouvelles du blond pendant 8 ans et voilà qu'il le retrouvait dans un bar encore plus mystérieux qu'avant. Ensuite il y avait eu Poudlard et la fête d'Hermione, s'il refusait de l'admettre, il ne pouvait nier que le blond lui avait coupé le souffle dans son costard même s'il était indéniable que Malfoy était sexy, il n'en restait pas moins un égoïste doublé d'un être abjecte. Et voilà que maintenant, il prenait plaisir à rire de la dispute de sa meilleure amie et de son compagnon. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela !

**« Ote-moi ce sourire satisfait de tes lèvres Malfoy ! »**

Andrew posa son regard sur Harry avant de se mettre à fixer Drago, son regard se faisant plus insistant sur le blond. Loin de suivre l'ordre que lui avait donné Harry, Drago continua de sourire, provoquant clairement Harry. Le blond cherchait la confrontation.

**« Malfoy ? Comme Drago Malfoy le Mangemort ? »**

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur Andrew. Dur, froid, les yeux gris luisaient de rage. Pendant un cours instant, Harry se sentit subjugué avant de sentir la colère l'envahir. Les yeux de Malfoy ne pouvaient refléter autant pour une autre personne ! C'était lui qui était capable de provoquer cette fusion d'acier ! Avant qu'Harry ait pu analyser ses pensées, Drago s'était levé, s'approchant dangereusement d'Andrew.

Malfoy s'était arrêté si près d'eux que ses genoux frôlaient comme une caresse ceux d'Harry. Drago se pencha et Harry cessa de penser. L'odeur de Malfoy venait de l'envahir comme un poison exquis dont on ne pouvait se défaire. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le blond pouvait tuer Andrew en moins d'une seconde, mais il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Cette odeur était…Malfoy respirait la puissance, la folie mais aussi un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. A cet instant, il était redevenu Prince Drago, celui qu'Harry aimait combattre à Poudlard quand lors de leurs affrontements, plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux. Fermant les yeux, Harry sentit son corps réagir à cette simple odeur. Son cœur s'emballait, son corps était parcouru de frissons. C'était bon et problématique.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry sursauta légèrement en constatant qu'Hermione l'observait, les bras croisés, un sourire de mauvais augure sur les lèvres. Elle venait de le surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse face au blond. A cette simple constatation, la colère d'Harry se dirigea vers Malfoy. Le blond n'avait toujours rien dit à Andrew, alors avec force, Harry se redressa, forçant Malfoy à faire de même. Leurs corps se frôlèrent pendant qu'Harry se mettait debout, avant d'être l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Yeux dans les yeux, Harry et Drago s'affrontèrent, chacun cherchant la faille de l'autre. Se penchant vers Harry, le brun fut horrifié de voir qu'il était acculé, bloqué par le bord du canapé, à la merci de Malfoy.

**« Potter. »** Susurra-t-il. **« Veille à ce que ton petit compagnon tienne sa langue ou je lui la couperai. »**

Ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre, Drago se détourna son manteau et son écharpe vinrent se poser dans sa main, avant de transplaner les laissant seuls.

**oOo**

**« Tu m'en veux encore ? »** Susurra la voix d'Andrew, ses lèvres se posant dans le cou d'Harry.

**« Comment ça encore ? »** Murmura Harry en frissonnant.

**« Depuis l'incident Malfoy, tu es distant… »** Lui apprit le brun se mettant à le mordiller.

A la seconde où Andrew parla de Malfoy, Harry se sentit partir. Le blond avait cet effet là sur lui, la capacité de rendre tout autre chose moindre. Mais outre cet état de cause, Harry n'avait pas eu conscience d'en vouloir à Andrew. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Parce que Malfoy avait été froissé ?

Harry tressaillit. Andrew avait clairement décidé de se faire pardonner, d'une manière vicieuse mais au combien plaisante, seulement Harry n'arrivait pas à se laisser gagner par le plaisir, trop obsédé par Malfoy et ses réactions. C'était son regard de feu qui l'avait ébranlé. Personne ne devait être capable d'aspirer autant de sentiments contradictoires par la force de ses iris. Et puis son odeur…Harry en frissonna violemment, il aimait l'odeur de Malfoy. Sentant son corps se réveiller, Harry se retourna s'emparant des lèvres d'Andrew, l'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait. Sa conscience essaya de se réveiller, de le mettre en garde contre son assaut envers son petit-ami alors qu'il était en train de penser à Malfoy, mais Harry n'écouta pas un traite mot. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant, c'était le plaisir quel qu'il soit.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

Scam : merci

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Il avait promis, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, d'arranger le coup avec Malfoy. Pour un fait qui restait obscur à son esprit, Hermione tenait à ce qu'il fasse en sorte que le blond ne se sente pas en territoire hostile. _Débrouille-toi comme tu veux_, avait-elle hurlé, _mais je veux que cela s'arrange avec Malfoy_.

Après avoir interrogé les Aurors, et certaines personnes qui lui avaient servi d'indics au temps de la guerre, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : aucune trace de Malfoy en Angleterre. Il n'était pas réellement surpris, quand ils s'étaient revus dans ce bar, le blond avait sous-entendu qu'il ne vivait pas dans leur pays. Mais où vivait-il ? Que faisait Malfoy dans la vie ?

La dernière image qu'il gardait de lui, était celle de Poudlard dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était au temps de leur jeunesse, au temps de la bataille finale…Instinctivement, la main d'Harry se posa sur sa poitrine, tremblant légèrement. _Surtout ne pas penser à la bataille finale_ s'enjoignit-il. Il devait se focaliser sur Malfoy, ne penser qu'à lui.

Il se rappelait encore parfaitement, leur course pour échapper au feu, Malfoy collé à lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Un corps fin et musclé tremblant contre lui…Oui c'était la dernière image qu'il avait gardé de lui, avant de le revoir dans ce bar, toujours aussi fin, toujours aussi musclé, toujours aussi…

Poudlard lui manquait, ce petit crétin et leurs disputes lui manquaient. Leurs disputes, leurs confrontations, c'était ce qu'il chérissait le plus du temps de ses études. Il les provoquait sciemment, les attendaient avec patience. Oui Malfoy, lui avait manqué. C'était effrayant à admettre. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience avant d'embrasser le blond, ce fameux 25 Décembre. _Surtout ne pas penser au baiser_ se gronda-t-il.

**« Harry ? »** S'étonna Hermione.

Sortant de ces pensées, Harry entra dans la salle de cours à présent vide de son amie. S'asseyant sur un coin du bureau d'Hermione, Harry observa la pile de copies amassées, attendant visiblement qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

**« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »** S'enquit la jeune femme.

**« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant qu'on fasse la paix avec Malfoy ? C'est pour Blaise parce que… »**

**« Ce n'est pas pour Blaise »** Le coupa Hermione.

**« Alors pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que Malfoy est quelqu'un de bien… »**

Harry éclata de rire, des larmes pointant au bord de ses cils. Voyant qu'Hermione l'observait parfaitement impassible, il tenta de s'arrêter en inspirant profondément.

**« Attends tu es sérieuse ? »** Demanda-t-il encore légèrement secoué par son rire.

**« En neuf ans, il a eu une conduite exemplaire… »**

**« Je te connais Mione, tu me caches quelque chose. »**

Hermione garda le silence, retirant ses lunettes qu'elle laissa retomber sur son bureau. Bien sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose à Harry. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire, seulement il y avait d'autres éléments en jeu maintenant. Il y avait les sentiments, ils étaient bel et bien là… Des sentiments, oui mais lesquels ?

Drago n'avait rien laissé transparaître quand il avait revu Harry. Pas une seule émotion, comme toujours, le masque avait été parfaitement en place. Quant à Harry, elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du blond. Oui mais voilà, jamais il ne l'admettrait même s'il était sur le point de mourir.

Il y avait une attirance physique entre eux, ou du moins du côté d'Harry. Mais quel sentiment primait ? L'amour ? La haine ? Probablement les deux.

Harry allait haïr Malfoy de lui inspirer de l'amour, et Malfoy allait aimer détester Harry. Aussi complémentaire que la glace et le feu, ils étaient aussi très différents.

**« Mione ? »** La rappela Harry.

**« Tu te souviens de Brown ? »**

**« Bien sûr, tu étais toujours sur les nerfs quand je venais te voir. »**

**« C'est parce que j'avais peur que tu croises Malfoy… » **Avoua faiblement la brunette.

Hermione put voir les muscles du dos d'Harry se tendre, et ses poings se fermer presque instinctivement.

**« Malfoy était dans la même université que moi. »** Expliqua-t-elle plus pour meubler le silence qu'autre chose.

**« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »** Demanda Harry où la colère vibrait avec intensité dans sa voix.

**« Il ne voulait pas te voir… »** Harry reçu cette confession comme un poignard dans le cœur. **« Alors j'ai promis de ne rien te dire… »**

Elle s'en souvenait encore de cette promesse. Encore trop surprise de sa rencontre avait Malfoy, elle avait promis de se taire, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Les semaines étaient passées et son regard avait changé. Elle appréciait Drago de par ses silences. Avec lui, elle ne parlait pas de la guerre, ni du passé. Juste de l'avenir. Cela l'avait profondément étonnée, pouvoir parler avec l'ex-serpentard sans essuyer d'insultes. Les mois s'étaient enchaînés, la fatigue accumulée et Drago avait appris qu'Harry venait la voir.

Hermione frissonna légèrement.

L'éclat des yeux de Drago ce jour-là la hantait encore. Il n'avait pas peur d'Harry. C'était Malfoy après tout. Mais il avait peur des répercutions que cette rencontre aurait sur son avenir. Alors il lui avait rappelé sa promesse, celle de se taire. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait gardé le silence. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle révélait la vérité à Harry, elle avait l'impression de trahir Drago. S'il advenait à l'apprendre, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais c'était un risque à courir. Elle l'appréciait tellement. Ils étaient amis. Pas la même amitié qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Harry, Ron ou Ginny, mais une amitié à part. Une amitié qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et si elle pouvait l'aider à être heureux.

**« Tu aurais dû me le dire… »** Trembla Harry.

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Hermione après quelques minutes de silence. **« Pourquoi t'aurais-je dit qu'il était là alors qu'il souhaitait repartir à zéro ? Pourquoi Harry ? »**

**« Parce que c'est Malfoy ! »** Lâcha Harry quittant précipitamment la salle de cours.

Oui les sentiments étaient là…

**oOo**

**« Aristo viens ici ! »** S'exclama Drago exaspéré. **« Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que si tu étais amené à croquer des oiseaux ou autres, je ne voulais pas les voir dans la maison ! »** Gronda le blond.

Aristo se coucha, ses oreilles se couchant sur sa tête, un petit miaulement d'excuse retentit dans la cuisine, faisant soupirer Drago.

**« La prochaine fois, tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant une semaine, on est d'accord ? »** Demanda-t-il plus du tout en colère.

Aristo poussa un nouveau miaulement, prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

**« Allez viens voir papa. »** Ordonna le blond se penchant pour prendre son chat dans ses bras.

La petite boule de poil se mit à ronronner bruyamment, frottant sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

**« J'ai acheté un nouveau tableau à Drew »** Lui apprit Drago. **« Je te rassure, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste déjeuné ensemble. »** Continua le blond déposant Aristo sur son fauteuil personnel.

Allant chercher la toile protégée par du papier Kraft, Drago la déballa, avant de la poser au milieu du mur en brique de son salon.

**« T'en penses quoi si je la mets là ? »** Demanda le blond. **« Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais. »** Confirma Drago après le miaulement du chat. **« C'est parfait ! »**

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre IV**

Hermione s'était toujours targuée d'être une personne franche, quitte à blesser quelqu'un. Hermione n'aimait pas mentir, d'ailleurs elle ne le savait même pas. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois et Harry lui en voulait.

Cependant, elle était sûre d'une chose. Harry ne lui en voulait pas totalement d'avoir menti, non il lui en voulait d'avoir menti sur Malfoy…Cela changeait tout.

Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement fautive. Elle avait respecté le choix de son camarade de reprendre sa vie à zéro, et dire à Harry qu'il était dans la même université n'aurait pas aidé Drago, de cela aussi elle en était sûre.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle était dans une impasse, Hermione s'en remettait à sa meilleure amie, même si le sujet 'Harry' restait sensible avec Ginny.

**« Salut Gin', merci d'être venue. »** La remercia Hermione faisant signe au serveur de venir prendre leur commande.

**« Ca avait l'air urgent. » **Répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules. **« Alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es rendu compte que Blaise n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut ? » **Plaisanta à moitié la rouquine.

**« Gin'… » **Soupira Hermione. **« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Ron… »**

Tout compte fait, elle aurait dû donner rendez-vous à Luna.

**« Soit, alors que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Ginny.

Parler de Ron était déjà délicat alors parler d'Harry…

**« Je voulais juste déjeuner avec toi. »** Eluda Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça faiblement, pas du tout convaincu par le détournement de conversation maladroit d'Hermione.

**oOo**

Par moment Harry se disait qu'il était un homme faible. Faible. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Il l'avait tellement entendu. Dans la bouche de Voldemort, dans celle de Severus, même dans celle de Drago. Non décidément, il n'aimait pas ce mot.

Il n'aimait pas être fâché avec Hermione, encore moins avec elle qu'avec Ron. Peut-être parce qu'avec son ami, il avait fallu du temps avant qu'ils ne se reparlent.

Après tout, il avait brisé le cœur de sa sœur, il avait le droit de lui en vouloir. Quand il avait trompé Ginny, il avait eu peur. Lâche et faible. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Loin de là. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec la rouquine.

Après une énième dispute, il était parti en claquant la porte. Après des heures passées à errer dans les rues, il avait pris une décision. Enfin savoir si les hommes ne le laissaient pas indifférent. En se disant cela, il n'avait pas pensé que sa vie changerait à jamais.

Et puis, il s'était retrouvé dans le quartier de Soho. Côté moldu. Là où il savait qu'on le laisserait en paix.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en repensant à cela. Il pouvait presque imaginer les gros titres de la Gazette si ce soir là on l'avait surpris.

Mais on ne l'avait pas surpris. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu. Assis dans un pub, Harry s'était commandé un verre de vin. Il aimait le vin depuis ses années d'études en France, et confortablement installé dans le fond de la salle, il avait pu observer les hommes. Son regard n'était pas déplacé. Il était dans un pub gay après tout. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être séduit par certains hommes, il avait eu des préjugés sur cette communauté. Les vestiges de son éducation rigide. Mais cet homme s'était installé à ces côtés et ce soir là…

Il était réellement beau cet homme. Christian… C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait. Grand, charismatique. Il avait été envoûté par son charme. L'arrière salle était faiblement éclairée ce soir là, au tout début, il n'avait découvert de lui que des yeux bleus et une main douce. Ils avaient conversé. Harry était très clair. Il doutait de son orientation sexuelle. Le doute s'était vite estompé quand Christian avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Mal à l'aise, Harry avait voulu fuir. Et puis le blond, parce que Christian était blond, de ces blonds tirant sur le châtain clair, s'était penché pour l'embrasser, il avait cessé de se combattre. Ce que Christian lui faisait ressentir jamais Ginny n'avait réussi à le faire, devenir dur en un seul baiser.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Chez Christian. Timide et anxieux, Harry avait eu peur que le blond ne le force à quoi que ce soit mais ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. De la famille de Christian. De l'échec de son mariage parce qu'il avait eu peur d'admettre la vérité. De ses amis qui lui avaient tourné le dos. Mis en confiance, Harry avait fini par parler de Ginny. De sa vie, de ses craintes.

Le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante n'avait été faite que de caresses. Quand il était rentré deux jours plus tard, il avait trouvé Ron et Hermione dans son salon, réconfortant Ginny. Hermione avait été la seule à être réellement heureuse de le voir. Et puis il avait avoué sa traîtrise. Il avait trompé Ginny avec un homme. La jeune femme avait hurlé et pleuré. Ron n'avait pas desserré les lèvres et quand Ginny avait fini par se retirer dans sa chambre, son ami l'avait frappé, lui hurlant des insultes au visage.

Hermione les avait séparés. Hermione avait hurlé. Hermione avait pleuré aussi. Ron était parti, Hermione était restée…

Sortant de ces pensées, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau d'Hermione attendant le retour de son amie. Oui vraiment, il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Elle l'avait tellement soutenu quand il avait révélé son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir à cause de Malfoy même si maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle connaissait Blaise depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre.

S'ennuyant légèrement, le brun s'empara du livre posé sur le bureau d'Hermione. _L'ombre noire d'Alan Prince_. Il ne l'avait jamais lu mais Hermione elle, le lisait régulièrement. Si son amie aimait autant cet ouvrage pourquoi ne pas commencer à le lire en attendant qu'elle rentre ? Ouvrant le livre, Harry se mit à lire.

_Tout avait commencé par une illusion. Celle de ne plus être seul, celle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être entouré. Mais au final, il avait perdu. Oh pas grand-chose, juste une personne, la seule qui l'avait réellement comprise. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, allant même jusqu'à rejeter la faute sur elle, mais après…il avait compris. Il était seul. Perfide illusion, elle lui avait tout pris. _

_Que lui restait-il après ce constat ? Rien…_

_Il avait voulu en finir. Oui, il avait souhaité et tout fait pour que cela cesse. Il avait échoué…lamentablement échoué…La mort elle-même s'opposait à son salut. Alors il avait survécu, donner le change, donner une illusion lui aussi. Le mal était devenu sa nouvelle raison, son épouse dévouée et fidèle. Il ne rendait de compte à personne, pas même à lui. L'humain n'existait plus. Il était devenu une ombre aux yeux de tous, à commencer par les siens. Il était l'ombre noire…_

Sursautant légèrement en entendant la voix de Drago dans le bureau d'Hermione, Harry baissa le livre étonné de trouver le blond dans le bureau de son amie et en Angleterre. Il l'avait cherché de partout !

Se figeant en apercevant Harry, Drago incendia le brun du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur le livre qu'Harry tenait toujours en main. Un éclair de surprise mélangé à de la gêne traversa les iris gris du blond. Alors qu'Harry allait parler, le blond alla s'allonger sur le canapé du bureau d'Hermione, l'ignorant royalement.

Résigné, Harry regarda Drago quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans le livre.

**oOo**

**« Harry ! Drago ! »** S'exclama Hermione en retirant son manteau. **« Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués j'espère ? »** Demanda la jeune femme, une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

Harry se mit à rire tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Ces maudits gryffondors. S'entretuer avec Potter ? Il avait passé l'âge mais Hermione semblait croire qu'il était incapable de pouvoir se contrôler quand le brun était dans les parages. Bon il était vrai qu'il avait eu envie de frapper le héros en le voyant et ensuite de lui faire avaler les pages de son propre livre, mais tout de même, il savait se tenir !

**« Bien que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**« Et bien je… »**

**« Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. »** Coupa Drago. **« J'ai déjà trop tardé. Dis-moi juste à quelle heure lundi. »**

**« Alors tu acceptes ?! »** S'exclama Hermione soudain excitée comme une puce. **« Merci Malfoy ! Tu verras ça va être génial ! »**

**« Ouais ben tâche de tenir ta bande d'adolescents, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »** Grommela Drago se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. **« Et donc l'heure ? »** Lui rappela Drago

**« Disons 9H mais tu n'es venu que pour cela ? »** S'étonna Hermione. **« Tu as traversé tout…enfin tu voulais autre chose ? »** Se reprit la brunette en voyant le regard noir du blond.

**« C'est privé, je t'appelle plus tard. »** Lui apprit Drago avant de quitter définitivement la maison.

Encore sous le choc de la conversation surréaliste dont il venait d'être le témoin, Harry mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'Hermione lui parlait.

**« Tu fais quoi lundi avec Malfoy ? »** Demanda finalement Harry.

**« Heu…c'est personnel… »** Bafouilla Hermione mal à l'aise.

Bien qu'irrité, Harry hocha les épaules avant de présenter ses excuses à Hermione. La jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC....  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis en avance sur la publication mais c'est férié et puis bon le chapitre d'après est déjà bouclé donc profitons-en !

Je tenais absolument à vous remercier pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement **Scam,** merci à toi, ce chapitre peut te paraître court encore mais celui d'après est super long ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques

* * *

**Chapitre V**

L'Hiver était bel est bien là. Froid et humide. Il n'aimait pas cela. Chez lui, l'hiver était sec, ensoleillé et tellement plus beau. La neige ne devenait pas marron à force de marcher dessus, les routes étaient dégagées, et personne ne pestait à la moindre plaque de verglas. Pas comme en Angleterre. Le vieux sorcier devant lui n'arrêtait pas de jurer. Drago ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, du moins au début, mais maintenant, il était plus qu'agacé. Quelle idée aussi de mettre si peu de cheminées à disposition des sorciers en temps de fête !

Blaise et surtout Hermione l'avaient entraîné, d'une manière totalement vile et perverse, dans leur spirale du mariage, si bien qu'il en arrivait à être totalement écœuré par les pièces montées à la crème, et les têtes franchement horrifiantes des deux statuettes censées les représenter. Oui vraiment ces statuettes lui foutaient les jetons, il arrivait à en rêver la nuit dans ses cauchemars. Poursuivi par des bonhommes en plastique. Ce mariage aurait sa peau. Et que dire des hors d'œuvres ? Il avait proposé des bagles, Potter lui avait donné une gifle magistrale à l'arrière du crâne pour son manque de goût. Pire ! Potter l'avait traité d'ignare de la gastronomie et ce jour là Drago s'était férocement combattu pour ne pas faire bouffer à Potter la mini Hermione et le mini Blaise en plastique. Il détestait les mariages. Avant il s'en foutait, maintenant ce mot lui donnait la nausée.

**« Monsieur, c'est à votre tour. »** Soupira l'employé du ministère.

Drago s'empara de ses valises, ne le gratifiant même pas d'un merci. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, passer les fêtes, rentrer en Finlande et se faire oublier jusqu'à ce foutu mariage. Il en avait plus que marre de l'Angleterre. Un miaulement lui fit baisser les yeux.

**« Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux Aristo, une fois au manoir je te laisserais sortir. »** Le réconforta Drago. **« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis pour les tapisseries familiales ? Même si elles te semblent idéales pour tes griffes, il t'est formellement interdit de les déchirer, on est bien d'accord ? »**

Un miaulement lui répondit. Satisfait, Drago continua son avancée d'un pas qui se voulait enjoué. Arrivé devant la cheminée, Drago articula le nom du manoir en lançant une poignée de poudre veillant bien à ce que ses valises partent avec lui. Déposant ses bagages dans le hall, Drago appela Cyclo pour les faire monter dans sa chambre avant de se dépoussiérer. Une fois fait, Drago déposa la cage d'Aristo au sol, ouvrit son manteau, avant de se baisser pour libérer son chat. Aristo venait tout juste de sortir de sa cage quand Drago se figea encore au sol. Une paire de chaussures venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Des chaussures qu'il connaissait, malheureusement, très bien.

**« Comme il est mignon ! »** S'exclama Harry. **« Comment il s'appelle ? »** Demanda le brun en prenant Aristo dans ses bras.

Essayant d'assimiler le faîte que Potter se trouvait dans le hall de son manoir familial, Drago se redressa avec prestance, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres.

**« Potty. »**

**« La fouine. »** Le salua en retour le brun.

Passant outre l'attaque et l'insulte, Drago darda un regard légèrement amusé sur le brun.

**« Il s'appelle Potty. »** Confia le blond se retenant de rire en voyant Potter stopper ses caresses sur Aristo.

**« Ton chat s'appelle comme moi ? »** Demanda Harry légèrement chamboulé.

**« J'ai trouvé qu'il avait un air de ressemblance avec toi, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

**« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! »** Beugla Harry.

**« T'es partant ? »** S'enquit Drago certain qu'il allait gagner cette partie là.

**« Espèce de… »**

**« Ah ! »** S'exclama une voix féminine horripilante**. « Il me semblait bien avoir entendu une conversation. Harry, mon cher, je pensais que vous vous étiez perdu dans le manoir. »** Rigola la voix qui donna instantanément mal au crâne à Drago.

Par Merlin qui était donc cette femme ?

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait prétexté vouloir se rendre aux toilettes pour échapper à cette folle, mais il était tombé sur Malfoy et…Harry se sentit frissonner quand Drago posa les yeux sur lui, puis sur la femme pour les ramener sur lui. Drago l'observa quelques secondes encore avant de définitivement se tourner vers l'intruse.

**« Vous êtes qui ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

**« Ann Malfoy ! »** S'exclama joyeusement la femme augmentant le mal de tête de Drago.

Drago se mit à rire, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Harry. Le blond était en proie à une véritable d'hystérie, c''était la seule solution possible. Un Malfoy ne riait pas à gorge déployée. Impossible !

**« Non vraiment, vous êtes qui ? »** Redemanda Drago d'un ton dur et froid. Toutes traces de rire l'avaient quitté.

**« Ann Malfoy, la nouvelle femme de votre père. »** Répondit calmement Ann un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

A cet instant précis, Drago oublia les règles, Potter et tout ce qui pouvait comporter les règles aristocratiques. Se saisissant du bras d'Ann, Drago la rapprocha de lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

**« Mon père n'a qu'une femme, ma mère. »** Murmura-t-il dangereusement. **« De plus, je suis son tuteur et… »**

**« Le juge a levé votre tutelle jeune homme ! Si vous étiez plus souvent avec votre père ! » **S'exclama Ann en essayant de se dégager. **« Lucius est à moi, vous m'entendez ! Maintenant lâchez-moi ! »**

Harry posa une main sur le bras de Drago. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'accrochant aux siens. Il n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait dans l'océan gris. Il pouvait ressentir la colère mais surtout la peine du blond.

**« Mon père aime ma mère ! »** S'exclama brutalement Drago serrant avec violence le poignet de Ann lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Serrant le bras de Drago, Harry le prit par les épaules, le décollant de la nouvelle Madame Malfoy, en prenant bien soin d'incendier celle-ci du regard. Alors qu'il s'attendait à des cris et des insultes, Harry fut surpris de voir Drago se laisser faire docilement.

Sortant du manoir, Harry fut saisi par le froid. Il avait laissé son manteau à l'intérieur. Trop risqué d'y retourner, il se colla contre Drago, forçant le blond à avancer.

**oOo**

**« Blaise ! »** Hurla Hermione. **« Blaise attends-moi ! »** Cria-t-elle à nouveau mais le métis ne l'écouta pas, pire il accéléra le pas.

Les larmes qu'elle avait courageusement retenues se mirent à couler. Frissonnant, Hermione referma les pans de son manteau sur elle, se mettant tout doucement en marche.

**oOo**

**« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de boire Malfoy… »** Répéta une nouvelle fois Harry.

**« Tu m'emmerdes Potty, tu n'es pas ma mère ! »** Cracha Drago avant de se mettre à rire. **« Maman… »** Murmura le blond avant de vider d'une traite son verre de whisky.

Harry ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Il avait connu Malfoy en colère, arrogant, conquérant, déprimé, malade mais jamais aussi abattu qu'à cet instant. Il l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule et unique fois. Cela l'avait profondément troublé. Il n'avait su comment réagir face à cette situation. Ensuite il avait cessé de réfléchir parce que le blond l'avait attaqué. Les confrontations avec Malfoy étaient toujours plus simples. Ils se donnaient corps et âme dans le combat et oubliait tout le reste. Mais là, Drago ne voulait pas se battre. Non, le blond semblait vouloir vider le contenu de son bar. Pas vraiment enthousiasmant.

**« Tu as une clope Potter ? »** Demanda Drago en vidant un autre verre.

**« J'essaye d'arrêter… »** Avoua Harry.

Drago fixa Harry avec une telle intensité que le brun se sentit subjugué. Mauvais signe. Drago se rapprocha et Harry se sentit reculé plus profondément dans son canapé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'éclat qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Malfoy. Oui vraiment pas. Comme si le blond avait prévu de le…

**« Même pas une toute petite ? »** Enchaîna Drago.

Harry essaya de paraître détendu face à la situation. Mais le regard de Malfoy était vraiment brûlant. Il avait l'impression que le blond pouvait voir son âme et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à souffler dessus.

Mais Malfoy n'avait pas les idées claires. Il avait bu à lui seul une bouteille et demie de whisky. Le blond n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne devait pas se sentir aussi…excité. Merde il était excité par Malfoy.

**« Tu sais je me suis toujours demandé ce que valait un vrai baiser d'Harry Potter et pas un volé comme l'année dernière… » **Susurra Drago se rapprochant un peu plus de Harry.

Merlin ! Malfoy se rendait-il compte de combien il était tentant ? A cet instant il était même près à lui donner plus qu'un baiser. La conscience d'Harry se réveilla. Les mots comme alcool et Andrew passèrent dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation. Malfoy le tuerait après cela.

**« Recule-toi Malfoy… »** Ordonna faiblement Harry.

**« Peur Potter ? »** Sourit Drago le regard s'assombrissant un peu plus.

Une provocation ! Une putain de provocation comme quand ils avaient douze ans ! Le jour n'était pas encore levé où il aurait peur de Malfoy. Il n'en avait pas peur. Il n'avait que du désir pour cet homme. Un mélange de haine et de désir. C'était brutal et dérangeant. Mais peur ? Jamais !

**« T'aimerais bien. »** Répliqua Harry faisant augmenter le sourire de Drago.

Il savait que tout comme lui, le blond n'avait oublié aucune des paroles qu'ils s'étaient balancés à la figure. Pas même celle du club de duel. Seulement là, ce n'était pas un défi sur qui gagnerait sur l'autre. C'était d'une autre ampleur. C'était…

Harry cessa de penser. Les lèvres de Malfoy venaient de se poser sur son cou, le mordillant légèrement. Merlin que c'était grisant de sentir ses lèvres sur son cou.

Les mains de Drago passèrent sous son pull, caressant son torse. C'était si bon. Soudain Malfoy arrêta ses caresses, plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry. C'était mal, vraiment mal.

**« Tu es saoul… »** Tenta Harry.

**« Peut-être, peut-être pas… »**

Alors qu'Harry allait prendre la parole, essayer de raisonner Drago et se raisonner par la même occasion, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était brûlant, vivifiant et destructeur. Merlin qu'il aimait ça !

Le souffle erratique, Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration, avant de fermer les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer contre le canapé. Malfoy avait cessé de l'embrasser mais sa frustration s'était apaisée quelques minutes plus tard quand les lèvres de Drago l'avait embrassé ailleurs pour ne plus le lâcher.

Merlin que c'était bon…

**oOo**

Se réveillant en sursaut, Harry se redressa en entendant frapper à sa porte. Cherchant du regard Malfoy, le brun se leva rapidement, demandant d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, qui c'était. Soufflant de soulagement en entendant la voix d'Hermione, Harry l'invita à entrer avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche rapide après….

Ressortant de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard en jogging et t-shirt, Harry se stoppa en apercevant la mine d'Hermione.

**« Mione…Mais qu'est ce… » **

Harry ne termina pas sa question, Hermione venait de se réfugier dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Refermant ses bras autour de son amie, Harry la guida sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas penser à Malfoy et lui mais à Hermione.

**« C'est…Blaise… »** Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il allait tuer cet enfoiré de métis pour avoir ne serais-je que fait couler une larme de chagrin à Hermione.

**« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »** Demanda Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

Il avait déjà cassé la gueule à Ron quand il avait rompu avec Hermione en la traitant de tous les noms. Il n'avait eu aucun remords à écraser son poing sur le nez de Ron alors Blaise, il n'allait pas se gêner.

**« Il…Ce n'est pas sa faute. »** Bredouilla Hermione en se redressant, Harry essuyant du pouce les larmes de la brune. **« Mais il se sent coupable, il dit que… »** Hermione inspira plusieurs fois pour réfréner ses sanglots. **« Il dit que je ne devrais pas me marier avec un homme incapable de lui donner un enfant…Harry je l'aime ! Je m'en fous des gosses ! » ** S'exclama soudainement Hermione en se levant du canapé forçant Harry à en faire de même.

**« Hermione calme-toi. »**

**« NON ! Je m'en fous tu comprends ! Il refuse de me parler et de me voir ! Mais merde je l'aime moi ! Je ne veux que lui ! Je veux qu'il m'aime, qu'il devienne mon mari ! Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison ! »**

Harry grimaça légèrement. Ce n'était pas le genre d'images qu'il avait envie d'avoir en tête, le matin au réveil. Surtout quand sa meilleure amie se trouvait être face à lui. Imaginer Hermione et …Non il ne voulait décidément pas.

**« Et puis je…Ce n'est pas l'écharpe de Malfoy ? »** S'exclama Hermione.

Tournant la tête vers l'accoudoir du canapé, Harry put constater qu'effectivement Malfoy avait oublié son écharpé. Grillé.

**« Harry ? »** L'interpella doucement Hermione sa crise d'hystérie définitivement terminée. **« C'est l'écharpe de Malfoy ? » **

**« Non… »**

**« Harry ? »**

**« C'est celle d'Andrew. »** Répliqua pitoyablement Harry.

**« Pour l'amour de Dieu Harry ! »**

Harry poussa un long soupir avant d'avouer légèrement honteux que oui c'était bien l'écharpe de Malfoy. Hermione se relaissa tomber sur le canapé.

Se passant une main mal à l'aise dans les cheveux, Harry entreprit de raconter ce qui c'était passé au manoir, la réaction de Drago en rencontrant Ann et comment ils avaient atterri ici, le blond se mettant en tête de se saouler.

**« Et donc vous avez couché ensemble ? »** Demanda Hermione.

**« Pas exactement non. »**

Hermione releva un sourcil, attendant une explication.

**« Disons que la rumeur de Poudlard était vraie. »** Avoua Harry.

**« Quelle rumeur ? »**

**« Malfoy est foutrement doué avec sa langue… »** Murmura Harry les images de la veille l'assaillant à nouveau.

**« Qu'est ce que…. » **

Harry darda un regard sur Hermione, se retenant de sourire quand il comprit que son amie venait de saisir ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« Il…enfin…tu…Où ? »**

Harry se mit à rire en voyant les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son amie. Elle l'avait forcé à avoir des visions d'elle et Blaise, ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu.

**« Le canapé. »**

Hermione se releva précipitamment, son regard se posant sur ledit canapé. Harry s'inquiéta légèrement quand Hermione garda le silence, mais la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

**« Merci pour cette vision Harry, là de suite, je vois Malfoy à genoux devant toi assis sur ce canapé en train de te… »** Grommela Hermione.

Le sourire pervers et comblé d'Harry la fit rougir encore plus avant d'éclater de rire. Harry alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir une telle amie à son côté, la traînant dans la cuisine, pour l'aider à trouver une solution à son problème avec Blaise.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici la suite

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ainsi que la longueur, c'est à l'heure actuelle le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit ^^

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

La cigarette s'enflamma, amenant avec elle l'agréable odeur de nicotine qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. L'air était froid mais par bonheur, c'était un de ces froids secs qui arrivent trop rarement en Angleterre, voir quasiment jamais, une première en somme. Avisant le grand bâtiment délabré, Drago recracha une bouffée de fumée, son regard s'arrêtant sur la cabine rouge et cassée menant au Ministère de la Magie.

Jetant négligemment son mégot dans la poubelle, Drago s'engouffra dans la cabine, plissant le nez face à l'odeur nauséabonde d'urine dans l'habitacle. Le Ministère pourrait tout de même veiller à ce que ce lieu de transit ne donne pas d'envie de vomir aux visiteurs, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le ministère et lui n'étaient jamais d'accord.

Décrochant le combiné, Drago composa le code attendant que la voix _agréable_ des hôtesses d'accueil s'adresse à lui.

**« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »**

**« Drago Malfoy pour le Département de la Justice Magique. »**

**« Merci. »** Résonna la voix polaire. **« Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe. »**

Le badge tomba dans le réceptacle des pièces de monnaies, forçant Drago à toucher une nouvelle fois la saleté de la cabine avec une grimace. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'entrée des visiteurs. Après quelques secondes, la cabine entama sa descente plongeant Drago dans le noir pour plusieurs minutes. L'ampoule de la cabine avait vraisemblablement grillée…

**« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée. »**

Drago se retrouva dans le hall soudain inondé de lumière. La statue était toujours là, à croire que les sorciers n'avaient pas tiré de leçon de la guerre. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Drago s'essuya les mains dedans avant de le jeter. Observant l'effervescence des sorciers d'un regard ennuyé, Drago se dirigea vers les ascenseurs avant d'être stoppé par un vigile lui demandant sa baguette magique. Il n'aimait pas se séparer de sa baguette mais s'il souhaitait régler au plus tôt son problème, il devrait pour une fois se plier au code.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au vigile, Drago s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qu'il aperçut, s'immisçant de justesse avant que les portes ne se referment. Celles-ci se refermèrent juste derrière lui, amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait la personne se trouvant déjà dans l'habitacle : Andrew quelque chose, le petit-ami officiel de Potter. Ironie du sort c'était lui qui la veille s'était appliqué à prodiguer le plus grand des plaisirs au brun. Lui, pas Andrew. D'ailleurs, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée ou plutôt une excellente fin de soirée…Il avait été bien éméché par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu, éméché mais pas saoul, loin de là, seulement l'alcool l'avait aidé à faire ressortir ses besoins…Il avait eu besoin d'un exécutoire et Potter était tout ce qui avait de plus sexy et bandant, abandonné et hors de contrôle…surtout ses gémissements, alors oui se retrouver dans cet ascenseur avec le mec de Potter était tout ce qui avait de plus comique.

S'avisant que ledit copain le fixait, sans la moindre gène, Drago se retourna, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres.

**« Andrew c'est cela ? »** S'enquit Drago plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

**« Oui. »**

**« Le copain de Potter, tu dois faire des envieux. »** Enonça Drago.

**« Fais-tu partie des envieux ? »** Demanda d'un ton froid Andrew.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants, son sourire augmentant considérablement.

**« J'ai déjà eu de Potter tout ce que je désirais… » **

L'ascenseur annonça le niveau 2 et après un salut bref, Drago se permit un léger rire avant de soupirer. Il allait devoir affronter une nouvelle fois la justice magique.

**oOo**

C'est avec une rage totalement maîtrisée que Drago quitta le Département de la Justice Magique. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le Magenmagot considérait le mariage de son père et de cette peau de vache légal ! LEGAL ! Alors que Lucius était sous sa responsabilité !

Comment cette même justice avait-elle osé lever sa tutelle sans l'en informer au préalable ? _« Vous ne vivez plus en Angleterre. » « Vous ne voyez votre père qu'une fois par an, il faut quelqu'un avec lui autre que les elfes de maison et l'infirmière. » « Vous ne serez pas autorisé à rapatrier votre père en Finlande, il ne peut quitter le pays, vous le savez parfaitement. »_

Ce qu'il pouvait détester la justice anglaise !

**oOo**

Andrew n'était qu'un fonctionnaire, un gratte-papier comme le disait très souvent Harry. Il aimait sincèrement le brun et par moment, quelques secondes dans la journée, il aimait à penser qu'Harry l'aimait aussi. Il se voilait la face bien entendu, le brun éprouvait toutes sortes de sentiments pour lui mais aucunement de l'amour. Au tout début, il incriminait Hermione parce que leurs rapports étaient tendus mais là encore cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de se voiler la face.

Il avait rencontré Harry, il y avait un an jour pour jour. On était le 29 Décembre 2007. Cette date représentait énormément pour lui mais ce matin au réveil, son amant n'avait même pas daigné lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et encore moins l'embrasser, prétextant qu'il était horriblement en retard. Depuis quelques jours Harry était distant avec lui et Andrew ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la phrase de Drago Malfoy, la veille dans l'ascenseur _« J'ai déjà eu de Potter tout ce que je désirais »_. Cette phrase le hantait. Que s'était-il passé avec Malfoy ?

Andrew secoua la tête se forçant à s'extirper de ses pensées. Peine perdue, son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur son amant. Tout le monde aimait à penser qu'Harry Potter était un homme parfait. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé aussi après quelques rendez-vous au tout début, depuis il…Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, loin de là juste un homme avec ces défauts, de nombreux défauts…

Harry détestait qu'on mette des miettes sur la table basse de son salon, il ne supportait pas les élans de tendresse seule Hermione, et en de rares occasions Luna Lovegood, une fille bizarre qu'il ne connaissait pas, y étaient autorisées. Le brun était colérique, avait la rancune tenace et ne supportait pas l'immonde cicatrice sur son torse, Harry refusait d'en parler, de la regarder, ni même de la toucher.

Si Andrew voulait être franc avec lui-même, il lui arrivait par moment de se demander ce qu'il faisait avec un type comme Harry ?

**oOo**

Haley gratta l'allumette plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme, la jeune femme alluma sa cigarette, tirant plusieurs fois dessus avant de recracher la fumée. Elle n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis son précédent mariage, il y avait deux ans de cela. Oh bien sûr elle avait eu de ses nouvelles, ou plutôt le faire-part de son mariage. Mariage auquel elle n'était pas allée et alors qu'elle était assise sur les marches de ce grand manoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

**« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »** Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Haley releva légèrement la tête, croisant deux orbes métalliques qui la fixait avec méfiance.

**« Haley, Haley Daniels, la fille de votre belle-mère. »** Souffla la jeune femme.

L'océan d'acier l'incendia du regard avant que l'homme qu'elle soupçonnait d'être son demi-frère ne s'asseye à ses côtés.

**« Cigarette ? »** Proposa Haley.

Drago acquiesça, se saisissant de la cigarette que la blonde venait de sortir de son paquet. Elle semblait totalement différente de sa mère. Plus sereine, plus mature moins tête à claques. Il avait toujours été doué pour cerner les gens, et cela lui avait servi de nombreuses fois. Quand elle avait soufflé être la fille de sa belle-mère, il s'était automatiquement méfié pourtant, cette fille là, il n'arrivait pas à se faire un avis. Elle était jeune et possédait un côté mystérieux qui l'intriguait.

**« Drago »** Se présenta le blond.

**« Ravie. »** Sourit Haley sa cigarette au bord des lèvres.

Le silence se fit entre eux et cela ne les gêna pas le moins du monde. Haley n'aimait pas faire la conversation et Drago non plus. L'air était humide, le vent soufflait légèrement, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Drago se sentit calme et détendu. Il ne pensait plus, il se laissait juste aller pour quelques minutes et cela faisait du bien.

**« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »** Finit par demander Drago.

**« Une petite heure. »**

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

**« Haley ma chérie, je me demandais où tu avais disparu. »** S'exclama Ann sur le pas de la porte en frissonnant.

**« Comme tu peux le voir, pas bien loin. »** Soupira la jeune femme.

**« Le repas va être servi, rentrez tout les deux. »** Leur annonça la Lady en se détournant.

**« Prêt pour un repas familial rempli d'hypocrisie ? »** Grommela Haley en se levant.

Drago écrasa sa cigarette se levant à son tour. Il avait horreur des repas de _famille._

**oOo**

Harry resserra les pans de son manteau espérant empêcher les courants d'air de passer sur sa nuque. Depuis quelques jours, il souffrait d'une raideur à la nuque et par moment, il ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger la tête. Hermione lui avait conseillé d'aller au médecin mais comme à son habitude, il s'y refusait.

Impatient d'arriver enfin à destination, Harry se rapprocha de Drago, frissonnant une nouvelle fois. L'humidité et les courants d'air auraient raison de lui. Peut-être qu'il couvait une mauvaise grippe… Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de voir Harry trembler depuis leur rencontre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Potter était trop mignon quand il avait froid avec ses joues rosies par le vent.

Ne craignant pas le froid, Drago se stoppa devant Harry, retirant sa propre écharpe pour la passer autour du cou du brun. Harry releva légèrement la tête ancrant son regard à celui de Drago. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la dernière fois où Malfoy et lui s'étaient retrouvés aussi proche, il y avait un mois de cela. Il n'avait pas rendu son écharpe à Malfoy, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il avait fallu la subtiliser au regard d'Andrew, il l'avait finalement rangé dans son armoire, la portant quand il sortait, portant sur lui l'odeur de Malfoy. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas correcte vis-à-vis d'Andrew mais depuis que le blond était de nouveau dans sa vie, il se sentait mieux et quand Drago repartirait chez lui, il reprendrait sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il allait encore se retrouver avec une écharpe de plus, et celle-ci contrairement à l'autre sentait fort Malfoy, l'odeur n'était pas atténué par la sienne, c'était Drago et c'était bon. Les mains de Drago restèrent sur l'écharpe et Harry se redressa complètement allant capturer les lèvres douces de sa Némésis. Harry sentit Drago sourire tout contre ses lèvres alors que le blond s'écartait tout doucement de lui se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'Harry allait prendre la parole et s'excuser pour son acte irréfléchi, il sentit Drago lui prendre la main entrelaçant leurs doigts, les faisant se remettre en marche.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence, Drago les fit entrer dans un café bondé où la chaleur aurait pu être étouffante si il n'avait pas autant froid.

Drago salua le serveur qu'il semblait connaître dans un français irréprochable faisant sourire Harry. Le blond était encore plus sexy quand il parlait français Après avoir spécifié qu'ils souhaitaient boire et non manger, ils allèrent s'installer à une table dans le fond de la salle légèrement en retrait des autres.

**« Alors que souhaitez-vous boire ? »** Leur demanda le serveur.

Drago commanda un cappuccino tandis qu'Harry demandait d'une petite voix un chocolat chaud. Drago aurait pu se moquer du brun si le serveur n'était pas revenu aussi rapidement avec leurs boissons.

**« Alors Drago comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »** Interrogea le serveur en français.

**« Très bien et toi Paul ? »**

**« Oh tu sais comme d'habitude, je suis débordé. »** Rigola le brun. **« Et dis-moi tu es seul où ce bel homme face à toi t'appartient ? »** Demanda Paul avec un sourire.

**« On est ensemble oui. »**

**« Mon dieu tu t'assagis ! Et ben dis donc il doit être spécial celui-là pour te retenir. »**

**« Tu n'as pas du travail ? »** Souffla narquoisement Drago

Paul acquiesça, s'éclipsant laissant Harry et Drago seuls.

**« Alors Malfoy je suis spécial pour te retenir et t'assagir ? »** Se moqua légèrement Harry sous la mine choquée du blond.

**« Depuis quand tu parles français toi ? »** S'exclama Drago mal à l'aise.

**« J'ai étudié en France. »** Sourit Harry. **« Alors ? »**

**« Je t'ai demandé de venir pour parler de Blaise et Granger. »** Eluda Drago se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette.

**« Ils ont pris un café ensemble la semaine dernière tu le savais ? »** Demanda Harry.

**« Blaise me l'a dit, il était mal quand il est rentré…Hermione lui manque tu sais. »**

**« Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? Il y a plusieurs moyens pour avoir des enfants, l'adoption, les traitements et… »**

**« Blaise a toujours désiré une famille. »** Le coupa Drago. **« Et apprendre aussi brutalement qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant de son propre sang l'a démonté. »**

**« Encore cette histoire de sang ! »** S'énerva Harry.

**« Ne commence pas Potter, comment réagirais-tu si on t'annonçait que tu n'aurais jamais d'enfant ? Comment réagirais-tu si la femme que tu aimais ne pourrait jamais porter le fruit de ton sang et ta chair par ta faute ? On ne parle pas de la pureté du sang là mais de mon meilleur pote qui voit sa vie voler en éclat ! »**

Harry garda le silence conscient de sa méprise. Il n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle. S'il s'était retrouvé dans le cas de Blaise, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Soudain le portable de Malfoy se mit à sonner le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry pu voir un sourire narquois se former sur les lèvres du blond lui faisant froncer les sourcils. La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes avant que le blond ne donne l'adresse du café.

Un silence confortable s'installa permettant à Harry d'étudier Drago. Il ne savait pratiquement rien de la vie du blond. Hermione avait lâché l'information qu'il vivait maintenant en Finlande dans un moment d'égarement mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir comme information. Que faisait donc le blond dans la vie ?

Il avait appris par le biais des journaux que Lucius Malfoy était sorti de sa folie. Le patriarche Malfoy était de retour dans le monde des affaires. Il avait créé Malfoy Industrie rachetant des bâtiments laissés à l'abandon pour en faire des logements à prix abordable pour les sorciers, il aidait aussi plusieurs associations d'après-guerre. Lucius Malfoy était-il réellement l'auteur de cette idée ou son fils y était-il pour quelque chose ?

La porte du café s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde attirant tous les regards des hommes comme des femmes. Un sac sur l'épaule, une énorme valise derrière elle, la jeune femme observa la salle quelques secondes avant de se diriger dans leur direction.

Se laissant tomber sur la chaise aux côtés d'Harry en soupirant la jeune femme se tourna vers Drago qui affichait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

**« Alors Haley tu quittes le manoir ? »** Demanda sadiquement Drago.

**« Souligne l'effort j'ai tenu un mois, je n'ai pas fui dès le lendemain du repas comme toi ! »**

**« Je n'ai pas fui, j'ai juste une attitude très développée quand il s'agit de ma survie. »**

**« C'est ça ouais, alors tu es d'accord je peux emménager jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances ? »**

**« D'ailleurs je trouve bizarre que tes vacances durent aussi longtemps, j'ai surtout l'impression que tu veux louper un semestre… »** Sermonna Drago mécontent.

Haley soupira d'agacement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

**« Salut moi c'est Haley. »**

**« Harry. » **La salua le brun.

**« Tiens voilà les clés, tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre de libre et on reparlera de Brown quand je rentrerais. »**

**« T'es chiant Grand Frère ! »**

**« Je t'emmerde Petite Sœur. »** Répliqua le blond en souriant.

Haley s'empara des clés avant de les saluer quittant le café avec ses valises et le regard des autres sur elle.

**« Ta sœur ? »** Finit par demander Harry.

**« Demi-sœur à vrai dire, c'est la fille de l'autre… »**

**« J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien. »**

**« Et donc Blaise et Granger. »** Eluda une nouvelle fois Drago.

Harry soupira faiblement, Drago ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il éludait toutes ses questions et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement !

**oOo**

Harry grogna quand le réveil se mit à sonner pour la 3ème fois. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il y laisserait la vie s'il devait sortir de son lit aujourd'hui. Par chance il n'avait pas de clients en ce moment et pouvait donc prendre tout son temps pour se rétablir. Il avait finalement été au médecin accompagné d'Hermione, il avait bien la grippe. La jeune femme l'avait sermonné d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps puis Hermione avait vu sa nouvelle écharpe… Harry avait été forcé d'admettre que c'était celle de Malfoy, qu'il l'avait à nouveau gardé et que oui, il allait très certainement la porter. Son amie l'avait charrié lui demandant s'il comptait entamer une collection. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le blond avait tendance à oublier ses vêtements.

**« Harry ? »** L'appela Andrew. **« Tu veux que je prenne ma journée ? »** Demanda celui-ci avec tendresse.

Harry se retourna sur le dos en soupirant bruyamment. Depuis qu'il avait revu Drago, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Andrew. La veille quand il était venu chez lui, Harry ne s'était pas préparé à le voir pourtant Andrew avait été parfait, il lui avait préparé une soupe et veiller à ce qu'il prenne bien ses médicaments, seulement voilà, ce n'était de la présence d'Andrew qu'il avait besoin mais de celle d'un certain blond.

**« Je pourrais rester avec toi ? »**

Harry sursauta violemment n'ayant pas entendu Andrew revenir dans la chambre et s'installer sur le lit. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à tout cela, même si il devait se retrouver seul. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de bafouer autant les sentiments d'Andrew. Lui à son inverse était amoureux…

**« Ecoute Andrew j'ai besoin d'être seul. »** Souffla Harry.

**« Très bien je repasserais ce soir. »**

**« Non. »** Finit par s'énerver Harry. **« Ca ne peut plus durer Andrew, entre nous il n'y a plus rien, je suis désolé… »**

**« Tu me quittes donc ? Comme ça après plus d'un an tu me congédies ? Harry Potter a fini de jouer avec son jouet ! »** Cracha Andrew avec mépris.

**« Je pense que tu mérites mieux, quelqu'un de plus présent, quelqu'un qui t'aim… »**

**« M'aimera ? »** Le coupa Andrew**. « Tu as raison. Je mérite mieux que quelqu'un comme toi »**

La porte de l'appartement claqua quelques minutes plus tard. Andrew finirait très certainement par s'en remettre. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Un hibou toqua contre le carreau de la fenêtre le faisant grogner mais après quelques minutes à écouter le volatile taper contre le carreau, Harry s'extirpa difficilement de son lit.

Se traînant jusqu'à la fenêtre, Harry récupéra la lettre avant de fermer précipitamment la fenêtre, s'enroulant correctement dans sa couette avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Décochant la lettre, Harry se mit à lire en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Harry,_

_Je t'ai aperçu hier au détour d'une rue. Une nouvelle fois mon cœur s'est retrouvé capturé entre tes griffes…M'as-tu seulement vu ?_

_M »_

C'était la 4ème lettre qu'il recevait de ce M et cela commençait à l'agacer.

**oOoOo**

**TBC...  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

Merci à tous pour vos avis sur cette fanfic !

Je m'étonne moi-même de réussir à écrire sur ce ship au combien complexe.

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle intrigue, nouveau rebondissement...

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Scrutant les étagères, Harry finit par s'arrêter à la lettre P, se mettant à la recherche des ouvrages d'Alan Prince. Hermione lui avait prêté _' L'ombre noire _', le récit l'avait tout bonnement subjugué, et maintenant, il était à la recherche du livre, souhaitant pouvoir le relire à la moindre occasion. Il était curieux aussi de savoir si l'auteur avait écrit d'autres romans.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'Alan Prince était un sorcier ayant vécu la guerre. Mais de quel côté avait-il été ? Ordre ou Mangemort ? Il n'avait pas réussi à se fixer sur une position. L'ombre était avant tout le récit d'un homme paumé ayant fait une succession de mauvais choix.

L'Ombre Noire en main, Harry s'arrêta en apercevant un autre livre signé Prince : Les Mauvaises Nouvelles. Intrigué par le titre, Harry s'empara du roman, se dirigeant avec hâte à la caisse, payer ses achats.

**oOo**

Aristo se frotta contre ses jambes lui amenant un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait adopté son chat à son arrivée en Finlande parce qu'il se sentait seul. Le vendeur lui avait confié que personne n'en voulait car il avait un problème de croissance. Il garderait tout sa vie, l'apparence d'un chaton, et Drago l'avait trouvé adorable avec son pelage noir et sa tâche blanche sur un œil. Il était son plus fidèle ami, son bébé à lui.

Se baissant pour le caresser quelques secondes, Drago se redressa, le cœur en déroute. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était avec Potter. En revenant temporairement en Angleterre, il n'avait jamais pensé que sa relation avec le brun, évoluerait autant.

Plus il passait du temps en compagnie du Sauveur et plus il était effrayé de voir qu'il nourrissait des sentiments à l'égard du brun. Sentiments qui ne seront jamais partagés. A le seconde où Harry découvrirait son passé, caché de tous, à quelques exceptions, il lui tournerait le dos.

A vouloir aider son meilleur ami, à vouloir être présent pour sa famille, il s'y était brûlé. Il avait perdu son cœur. Redécouvert, qu'il en avait un, caché sous une montagne de glace, capable de battre pour autre chose que la vie. Il était en train de tomber amoureux…

**oOo**

Un sac de provision en main, Harry sonna sur l'interphone se trouvant face à lui, une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Après quelques secondes, la porte se déverrouilla, une voix dans l'interphone, le menaçant pour avoir perdu à nouveau ses clés.

Rigolant légèrement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux de faire une visite surprise à Drago, qui s'attendait à une autre personne. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte, alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, confirmant les dires du brun. Drago pensait à sa sœur ou à Blaise.

Pénétrant à pas de loup dans l'appartement somptueux, il devait bien l'avouer, Harry sentit un sourire tendre fleurir ses lèvres. Le blond lui avait manqué.

**« Si tu m'annonces que tu as de nouveau perdu tes clés, je te jure devant Merlin Blaise, que je te tue ! »** Pesta le blond d'une voix éloignée.

**« Si tu faisais ça, je ne pourrais pas t'annoncer l'excellente nouvelle que j'ai appris le concernant ! »** Contra Harry.

**« Potter ? »** S'étonna Drago sortant de la cuisine.

**« Surprise ! »** Rigola le brun.

Drago garda le silence. Il venait juste d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Harry Potter et le trouver au milieu de son salon, ne l'aidait pas à se ressaisir.

Voyant le trouble de son hôte, Harry prit sur lui, allant déposer son sachet sur la table du salon, sous le charme de la bibliothèque encadrant la cheminée. Drago ne prononçant toujours aucun son, le brun se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe, priant silencieusement pour que Malfoy ne se décide pas de la récupérer.

**« Hermione m'a téléphone hier. »** Lui apprit-il espérant le faire réagir. **« Elle avait une excellente nouvelle à m'annoncer. Tu devines ? » **

Drago avait conscience qu'il devait paraître bizarre aux yeux de Potter, seulement, il se combattait furieusement pour ne pas aller prendre le brun dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, cela reviendrait à faire part de ses sentiments à Potter, qui découvrirait son odieux secret par la suite, lui brisant le cœur. Non, il ne pouvait faire une telle chose. Il était un Malfoy, il savait mieux que quiconque cacher ses sentiments.

**« Et quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? » **Demanda finalement Drago.

Harry poussa un léger soupir, rassuré de voir Malfoy réagir.

**« Blaise a passé la nuit avec elle. »**

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette nouvelle. Enfin une bonne surprise !

**« Et comme il est en congé pour quelques jours et Hermione aussi, ils sont partis en week-end en amoureux en Italie. »** Annonça Harry, un sourire dans la voix.

**« Je suis content pour eux. »** Répondit Drago. **« Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi maintenant. »** Ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Harry se crispa, se sentant soudainement mal. Malfoy venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il craignait. Le blond voulait quitter l'Angleterre à nouveau.

**« Tu sais avec Andrew, c'est terminé depuis quelques semaines maintenant… »** Avoua Harry le cœur battant trop vite.

Drago ferma les yeux face à cette révélation. Maintenant que Potter était libre, il pouvait enfin entamer quelque chose. C'est ce que le brun espérait, il suffisait de voir l'éclat dans ces yeux, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui. Lui aussi le souhaitait ardemment, et dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose. Dans une autre vie…

**« Il faudrait que je voies si je peux louer l'appartement. Il me rapporterait gros. »** Commença Drago se détournant d'Harry.

Soufflant Harry posa son regard sur Drago. Le blond était mal à l'aise, le fuyait, évitant son regard. Inspirant profondément, essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean, Harry fit quelques pas, réduisant la distance entre eux.

**« Drago… »** Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Harry referma la bouche, ses yeux cherchant désespérément les iris grises qu'il aimait tant. Malfoy n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait. **« Montre-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu fuis… »** Souffla Harry.

Drago s'écarta d'Harry, mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Jamais il ne lui montrerait la plus grande honte de sa vie. Jamais !

**« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur que tu voies certaines choses me concernant… »** Avoua Harry.

Drago s'autorisa un ricanement méprisant, blessant considérablement Harry. Le blond cherchait à le blesser sciemment, le forçant à le détester. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus le détester.

**« Saint Potter n'est donc pas parfait ? »** Se moqua allègrement Drago.

**« Et bien non, je pensais que toi plus que les autres le savait, tu n'as pas cessé de me le répéter pendant notre adolescence ! »** Répliqua Harry.

Drago grimaça, comprenant qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas duper aussi facilement. Il refusait de lui montrer, pourtant il savait parfaitement, que s'il avait le courage de relever sa manche, Potter partirait à tout jamais, sans un regard. Il lui suffisait juste de remonter sa manche…

**« Nous sommes dans une impasse Malfoy, je refuse de te laisser partir. »**

Drago ferma les yeux douloureusement. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

**oOo**

Sentant un regard le suivre, Harry se retourna constatant que la rue était vide. Hochant les épaules, le brun se remit en marche, ses pensées se tournant à nouveau vers Drago. Le blond avait peur de quelque chose, c'était plus qu'évident. Quelque chose qui le ferait fuir, il en était persuadé.

Qu'est ce que Drago cachait au point de vouloir fuir le pays, le fuir lui ?

Se retournant une nouvelle fois, Harry fronça les sourcils, scrutant la rue. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui. Quelqu'un le suivait, il en était sûr.

Secouant la tête, Harry se remit en marche, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

**oOo**

Drago délaissa le verre, s'emparant de la bouteille de vodka. Il avait l'air d'un type pathétique à boire ainsi, seul chez lui. Mais il était un type pathétique ! Merde, toute sa vie ou du moins une grande partie de sa vie, ses choix, ses envies et ses besoins avaient été dictés par un autre que lui. Il en avait payé le prix fort ! Il se retrouvait avec un tatouage ignoble, horrible et in retirable de sa peau, et un amour tout beau, pur et naissant pour Harry Potter.

Drago éclata de rire. Peut-être que son prochain roman pourrait être la vie pathétique d'un mec qui en aimait un autre. Son rire redoublant face à son idée, Drago essaya de se relever, chutant à nouveau dans son canapé. Il tenait une sacrée dose d'alcool.

Soudain, Drago se retrouva brutalement accumulé contre le visage sur le sol. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'esprit trop embué par l'alcool, le blond ne comprit pas les mots que prononça un homme, s'identifiant comme un auror. Essayant de rassembler ses esprits, Drago se figea quand on le releva avec dureté, lui annonçant qu'on l'arrêtait pour la tentative de meurtre sur Harry Potter.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Drago tenta de protester tandis qu'on le réduisait au silence par un sort, l'enchaînant comme un vulgaire animal, le replongeant 9 ans en arrière, le souvenir de son arrestation lui revenant aussi clairement, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé les dernières années, si Voldemort n'était pas de retour…

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre VIII**

Enchaîné à sa chaise, Drago attendait qu'un auror vienne l'interroger. Un sentiment oppressant lui comprimait la poitrine l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Est-ce dû à sa peur ou sa blessure ? Durant son transfert, certains représentants de la loi avaient fait du zèle.

Son visage était douloureux, il ne sentait plus son œil gauche, depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement chuté dans les escaliers de son immeuble. Son genou gauche le piquait, sa peau tirait, il pouvait sentir la croûte se formant, lui arrachant une grimace chaque fois qu'il bougeait, les fibres de son pantalon étant collés à sa plaie. Quant à ses côtes, elles le faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Malgré tout cela, il gardait le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'à la moindre parole, les Aurors sauraient qu'ils avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

Les chaînes de magie lui embrasaient la peau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles rendant son supplice à peine supportable. Il avait le droit à un hibou gratuit, seulement les Aurors semblaient l'avoir oublié….

Malgré toutes ses blessures, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à lui, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'il…aimait.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire claqua le faisant sursauter.

**oOo**

Hermione ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans le couloir, son regard se perdant sur les murs de couleur lilas. Incapable de rester en place, elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux derniers évènements. Harry était entre la vie et la mort.

La presse s'était déjà emparée de l'histoire, inventant mensonges sur mensonges. Jamais Drago n'aurait pu faire du mal à Harry, elle ne pouvait l'envisager.

**« Hermione ? »** L'interpella une voix la sortant de ces pensées.

**« Ron ! »** S'exclama Hermione se jetant dans les bras du roux.

Mal à l'aise, Ron mit quelques minutes pour rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme.

**« Tu as du nouveau ? »** Interrogea Hermione **« Tu sais qui lui a fait ça ? Et par pitié ne me sors pas Malfoy ! »** L'avertit-elle.

**« Je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit le responsable… »** La rassura Ron** « Même si plusieurs éléments sont contre lui. »**

**« Quels éléments ? »** S'étonna Hermione.

Ron garda le silence. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'affaire, le dossier devait rester secret, seulement cette affaire concernait Harry, et la brune avait vécu leurs aventures.

**« On a retrouvé plusieurs effets personnels de Malfoy. »** Lui apprit Ron. **« Deux écharpes. »**

**« Oui, Harry adore garder les écharpes de Drago. »** Confirma Hermione. **« Tout comme il adore les porter. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit accusé pour deux malheureuses écharpes. »**

**« Tu as raison… »** Avoua Ron. **« Il y a des lettres aussi, tout porte à croire que quelqu'un observait Harry, quelqu'un d'obsédé par lui… »**

**« Et vous avez pensé à Malfoy ? Ron ! Tu sais bien qu'Harry est…. »**

**« Je sais. » **La coupa le roux**. « Seulement ces lettres sont signées par un mystérieux M et j'ai reçu des ordres Hermione. »**

Ron garda le silence, le visage soudain soucieux. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son entrevue avec son supérieur. On lui avait confié l'affaire, lui ordonnant d'arrêter Malfoy qu'il soit coupable ou non. S'il s'avérait qu'il soit innocent, il serait libéré d'Azkaban avec des excuses officielles. Ron n'aimait pas ces méthodes. Les preuves contre Malfoy étaient insuffisantes pour l'enfermer, et puis il y avait Harry aussi. Les conversations qu'il avait eues avec le brun ces dernières semaines.

**« Ron ? » **

Le roux posa un regard douloureux sur son amie.

**« On m'a ordonné de l'amener à Azkaban pendant la durée de l'enquête… »** Souffla Ron.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Merlin qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

**oOo**

**« Drago Malfoy. »** Commença l'auror. **« Pendant toute la durée de l'enquête, vous serez détenu à la prison d'Azkaban. »**

Drago se sentit pâlir dangereusement. _Azkaban_… La prison des sorciers… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas ! Il ne voulait pas y retourner !

**« Je n'ai strictement rien fait à Harry… »** Avoua Drago d'une voix légèrement rauque.

**« Les propos d'un ancien Mangemort ne valent rien ! »** Ricana l'auror.

Drago ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Il ne s'était pas fait que des amis en prison, c'était même tout le contraire.

**« Cela suffit Kévin ! »** Tonna une voix étrangement familière.

**« Monsieur ! » **S'écria ledit Kévin se levant précipitamment manquant de renverser sa chaise.

**« Puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé au prisonnier ? »**

**« Weasley c'est toi ? »** S'exclama Drago coupant l'auror dans son explication.

**« C'est bien moi Malfoy. »** Répondit Ron. **« Kévin, fait venir un médecin de Saint Mangouste. »**

**« Oui Monsieur ! »**

**« Ensuite, réunit l'équipe ayant procédé à l'arrestation de Drago Malfoy, des sanctions devront être prises ! »**

**« Mais Monsieur… » **S'exclama l'auror**. « Il est responsable de la tentative de meurtre sur…. »**

**« Cela suffit Cadet McPhee ! »** S'énerva Ron. **« Je vous ai donné un ordre, j'attends de vous que vous l'exécutiez sans discuter ! »**

L'auror s'inclina, saluant Ron avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

**« On va te faire soigner avant ton transfert. »** Enonça Ron prenant place face à Drago.

**« Comment va Harry ? »** Demanda pour la première fois Drago.

Ron garda le silence quelques minutes, n'osant pas fixer Drago. Il était bizarre même surprenant pour lui de se dire que cet homme s'était emparé du cœur de son meilleur ami. Il avait encore en tête l'image de l'adolescent arrogant lui menant la vie à Poudlard et l'appelant Weasmoche ou le Miséreux.

**« Le Neuromage Zabini l'a plongé dans un sommeil magique. »** Répondit Ron

**« Blaise est rentré d'Italie ? »**

**« En urgence oui. »** Confirma l'auror. **« Tu dois également savoir que la presse s'est déjà emparée de l'affaire. »**

**« Il va s'en sortir ? »**

Drago sentait la peur s'insinuer lentement en lui. Une douleur qu'il n'expliquait pas lui comprimait le cœur. Il aimait Harry, il ne se le cachait plus. Cet abruti de Survivant ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme cela, pas après avoir survécu à une guerre et un Mage Noir.

**« Je l'espère… »**

**« Je ne lui ai rien fait à Harry, est ce que tu me crois Weasley ? »**

**« Oui, je te crois Malfoy. »**

Drago baissa la tête, ému. De tous, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ronald Weasley lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute. C'était comme si l'homme se trouvant face à lui avait laissé le passé de côté, ne souhaitant pas se souvenir de tout ce qui lui avait faire subir, à lui comme à ses amis et sa famille.

**« Je te jure devant Merlin que je ne lui ai rien fait ! »** Assura Drago. Il était important pour lui que le roux croit en ses paroles malgré ce qu'il lui avait assuré il y a quelques minutes. **« Ne me renvois pas là-bas Weasley…. »**

**« Je suis désolé Malfoy, c'est la procédure. »** Cracha Ron.

Drago lui lança un regard dur. Il n'était pas dupe, ceci ne respectait en rien la procédure.

**« As-tu envoyé ton hibou gratuit ? »**

Drago laissa échapper un rire froid. Ron poussa un soupir.

**« Je vais te laisser quelques minutes pour que tu écrives ta lettre, il faudrait aussi que tu me communiques le nom de ton avocat. »**

Drago acquiesça, demandant à ce qu'on contacte Théodore Nott. Ron approuva, il avait souvent travaillé avec l'ancien Serpentard, c'était un homme droit. Faisant apparaître une plume et du parchemin, Ron quitta la salle d'interrogatoire laissant Drago seul.

Les yeux dans le vague, Drago s'empara de la plume. La pointe à quelques centimètres du parchemin, le blond pensa à ce qu'il allait écrire et à qui. A qui pouvait-il laisser une lettre ? A Blaise ? Son ami savait déjà tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'adieu larmoyant, car c'était bien un adieu, il ne survivrait pas à Azkaban, il le savait.

_« Potter…Harry, _

_Je ne serais par quoi commencer, ou plutôt si, je devrais peut-être commencer par te dire que tu as détruit ma vie Harry Potter ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me fasses ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre la paix ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé quand on s'est revu la toute première fois ? _

_Tu ne t'es pas dit que cela allait changer les règles entre nous ? Que cela causerait plus de mal que de bien ? Tu ne t'es rien dit de tout cela, j'en suis persuadé, toi et ton cerveau atrophié, vous ne réfléchissez jamais ! _

_Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduis ! _

_T'écrire une lettre parce qu'un abruti a voulu te tuer et que c'est moi qu'on accuse ! Si tu savais comme je te hais Potter à cet instant ! Tu me condamnes à retourner en enfer ! Mon Enfer Personnel ! _

_Sais-tu que je ne survivrais pas à Azkaban ? Crois-tu que les prisonniers vont être heureux de me revoir ? Non abruti ! _

_J'aimais ma vie avant que tu viennes tout chambouler. Je vivais dans ma maison, une maison belle tu sais, un pays merveilleux, j'avais des connaissances qu'on pourrait aussi appeler amis, j'étais heureux et libre ! Et regarde-moi maintenant ! Je retourne en prison !_

_Je ne te dis pas merci Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as réussi à atteindre mon cœur, parce que oui, il a fallu que tu me fasses l'affront ultime petit con, tu as volé ce cœur que j'avais mis tant d'années à essayer de ressusciter pour le cacher bien en sécurité !_

_Au final je pense que tu as de la chance qu'on m'enferme parce que si je te voyais en face de moi, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! _

_Tu voulais te venger c'est ça ? Me faire payer notre rivalité ? _

_Notre relation, si on peut parler de relation aurait pu et aurait dû rester au plan physique, une bonne partie de baise tout au plus, mais même pas ! Parce que quand tu es là, tu réveilles un homme que je n'avais même pas conscience d'être ! Un homme doux et aimant ! _

_Oui je te hais Potter pour tout ce que tu me fais depuis ces derniers mois et je me console en me disant que je ne reverrais plus ta sale face de Balafré quand je sortirais. Je parle bien entendu de la vraie liberté, celle dont je jouirais profondément une fois à Azkaban, je parle de la mort._

_Tu vas vivre avec ma mort sur la conscience connard ! _

_Je te souhaite la vie la plus longue et désagréable qui soit._

_Malfoy »_

Drago reposa la plume, ne prenant même pas la peine de se relire. Roulant le parchemin, Drago le tendit à Ron à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le rouleau en main, Ron observa longuement Drago. L'homme qu'il avait aperçu en interrogatoire n'était plus. Le blond s'était relevé, le dos droit, l'allure fière, un regard insondable, le Drago Malfoy de Poudlard était de retour, celui qui avait eu assez de cran pour faire pénétrer les Mangemorts dans le château, celui qui avait faillit le tuer une fois…

**« Pour qui est la lettre ? »**

**« Potter. »** Cingla Drago avant de suivre l'escorte.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre IX**

**HARRY POTTER MORTELLEMENT BLESSE**

**Tout porte à croire qu'un ancien Mangemort est à l'origine de la tentative de meurtre contre le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Un Mangemort répondant au nom de Drago Malfoy. Personne n'a oublié avec, quelle facilité déconcertante, la famille Malfoy s'est tirée des griffes de la justice après la guerre.**

**L'indulgence des autorités face à ces criminels est toujours restée sans explications, malgré les rumeurs concernant un hypothétique sauvetage de Narcissa Malfoy auprès d'Harry Potter.**

**Il semblerait que le fils est décidé de terminer le travail de son maître en intentant à la vie de son ennemi.**

**La folie de Lucius Malfoy ne serait-elle qu'une vulgaire comédie dans le but d'endormir la méfiance ?**

**Après sa sortie d'Azkaban, il y a cela 9 ans, Drago Malfoy est demeuré introuvable jusqu'à sa réapparition en Angleterre, il y a de cela quelques mois. Nos experts sont en train de mener l'enquête sur la vie cachée de l'ancien Mangemort, et nous pouvons d'ordre et déjà vous annoncer, qu'Alan Prince et Drago Malfoy ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Une source proche du Sauveur, nous apprend que Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se voyaient régulièrement dans des lieux publics. De plus, une dispute aurait éclaté entre les deux hommes au domicile du Mangemort.**

**Harry Potter avait-il découvert le but ultime de son ennemi ? Voulait-il le confondre face à la justice ? **

**Des questions restant sans réponse. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'Harry Potter survivre à ses blessures, amenant avec lui les réponses à nos interrogations.**

**Mary Williams**

**Reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier**

Blaise froissa le journal, le papier se déchirant dans sa main. Reposant sa tasse de thé d'une main légèrement tremblante, le médecin enflamma d'un coup de baguette magique, le journal.

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule, avant que deux bras ne l'enlacent, Hermione déposant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Blaise ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune femme. Il était inquiet pour Drago. Tellement inquiet…

**oOo**

La porte de la chambre se referma en silence, le plongeant légèrement dans la pénombre. Il lui avait fallu énormément de courage pour franchir cette porte. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle dans la Gazette, Andrew avait eu du mal à y croire. Après sa rupture avec Harry, il s'était tenu éloigné du brun, souhaitant plus que tout reprendre une vie normale, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait espéré.

Pourtant, ses collègues et amis l'avaient regardé avec un air de pure désolation quand ils avaient appris qu'entre le Sauveur et lui, leur idylle était terminée. Andrew n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement, que certaines connaissances ne viendraient plus lui parler, maintenant qu'il était redevenu totalement anonyme. Sa rupture avec Harry avait été difficile pour lui, il aimait le brun mais Harry aimait Drago Malfoy, il l'avait su la première fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble, ce jour là dans le salon d'Hermione.

Prenant place sur la chaise aux côtés d'Harry, Andrew prit la main de son ancien amant entre les siennes, la serrant avec force

**oOo**

Alors qu'il venait juste de s'emparer de son gobelet de thé, prêt à sortir du salon, Ron fut percuté par une jeune femme blonde, légèrement plus petite que lui. Confuse, la blonde s'excusa, lui assurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, avant de demander au serveur de préparer à nouveau la commande du roux.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure. »** La remercia Ron.

**« J'insiste, vraiment, vous n'allez pas avoir votre thé matinal et je ne tiens pas à me mettre un anglais à dos aujourd'hui. »** Plaisanta la jeune femme, un air triste sur le visage.

**« Dure journée ? »** Demanda Ron.

La blonde acquiesça faiblement, son regard se troublant légèrement. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Depuis quelques minutes qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait attiré sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas posé un regard admiratif sur lui, parce qu'il était l'ami d'Harry Potter, ou parce qu'il était un auror de réputation.

Malgré sa volonté de se couper quelques minutes par jour, du monde sorcier, Ron était souvent salué par des sorciers qui visitaient le Londres Moldu, s'enthousiasmant sur tellement de détails anodins, qu'il lui arrivait de les trouver pathétique.

**« Et voilà votre thé. »** S'exclama la jeune femme, le ramenant à la réalité.

Ron lui offrit un sourire radieux, s'emparant du gobelet, ses doigts frôlant ceux de l'inconnue. La blonde lui offrit un sourire timide, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, avant de se tourner pour récupérer sa propre commande.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir du salon de thé, la jeune femme se retourna, son regard s'accrochant à celui de Ron. Le roux sentit un sourire prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ni même comment elle s'appelait, mais elle venait d'illuminer sa journée.

**oOo**

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Drago, un garde l'escortant vers la table, l'enchaînant à celle-ci par des menottes avant de quitter la pièce. La porte se referma, Drago se permettant un soupir de soulagement. La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Théodore Nott.

Le blond se leva, la chaîne cliquetant au pied de la table. Théodore lui offrit un sourire légèrement moqueur avant de prendre place, son masque d'avocat s'installant sur son visage.

**« Le Président du Magenmagot a refusé ma demande de liberté sous caution. »** Lui apprit Théodore.

**« Et la présomptions d'innocence, ils en font quoi ? »**

**« Dans ton cas, ils n'en font rien, pas quand cela concerne le Sauveur du Monde Magique. »**

**« Les droits ne sont donc pas les mêmes pour tous. »**

**« Assurément que non »** Répliqua Théodore mécontent.

Drago soupira, se laissant aller contre le siège de sa chaise. Son arrivée à la prison d'Azkaban ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Les prisonniers avaient appris qu'un ancien des leurs revenait et quand ils avaient constaté que ce prisonnier était Drago, les choses avaient empiré. L'escorte d'Aurors avait eu du mal à contenir la joie des prisonniers, qui se trouvaient pour la plus part des anciens Mangemorts.

**« Comment tu te sens ? »** Finit par demander l'avocat.

Drago haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Comment il se sentait ? Comme un homme enfermé privé de liberté. La partie gauche de son visage était douloureuse. Son altercation avec un autre prisonnier s'était mal terminée.

**« Tu es sûr ? Je peux essayer de demander à ce que tu sois seul dans une cellule. »**

**« Je ne veux aucun de traitement de faveur. »** Répliqua Drago.

**« Pourtant, je… »**

**« Non »** Le coupa le blond**. « Je veux passer inaperçu le plus possible. »**

**« Et je vois que cela marche. »** Marmonna Théodore ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer la partie tuméfiée du visage du blond.

Drago garda le silence, fixant la chaîne accrochée à la table.

**« Comment va-t-il ? »** Demanda le blond, le regard toujours posé sur la chaîne.

**« Toujours dans le coma. » **Lui répondit Théodore d'une voix neutre **« Pour le moment, son témoignage ne peut pas t'innocenter. »**

**« Tu y crois ? »**

**« A quoi ? »**

**« A mon innocence. »**

Théodore prit le temps de réfléchir. Son ex camarade était un ancien mangemort. Un Mangemort Confirmé. Quand on leur avait proposé d'entrer dans les rangs ou de rester neutre et risquer de mourir, le blond avait pris avec honneur d'entrer dans la grande famille du Lord Noir.

**« Ce que je crois n'a aucune importance. »**

**« Ça en a pour moi, si mon propre avocat ne croit pas en mon innocence, je ne risque pas de sortir d'ici… »**

**« Je ne suis pas payé pour croire mais pour faire croire. »** Répliqua Théodore. **« Je reviendrais demain te tenir au courant. »**

**oOo**

**« Patron, une jeune femme pour vous ! »**

Ron releva la tête de son dossier, le regard perdu dans le vagues quelques secondes. Reposant sa plume sur son dossier, le roux se leva lentement, s'étirant. Remettant sa chemise en place, la défroissant d'un coup de baguette, l'auror sortir de son bureau, se dirigeant vers le bureau du cadet.

Kévin lui montra une femme de dos, qui tapait du pied nerveusement. Remerciant l'apprenti, le roux se dirigea vers la jeune femme se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La femme sursauta avant de se retourner, laissant Ron pantois.

**« Vous ? »** S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ron se mit à sourire tandis que la blonde laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

**« Comment allez-vous depuis ce matin ? »** S'enquit-elle

**« Très bien merci mais que faîtes-vous là ? »**

**« Je viens voir l'Auror responsable de l'enquête sur mon frère. »** Lui apprit la blonde.

**« Votre frère ? Je peux peut-être vous aider, qui souhaitez-vous voir ? »**

**« Ronald Weasley, il s'occupe du dossier de… »**

**« Drago Malfoy. »** La coupa Ron.

**« C'est exact, je suis la sœur de Drago. »**

Ron écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation.

**« Vous êtes une Malfoy ? »** S'exclama-t-il surpris.

**« Par alliance mais…écouter, Ronald Weasley est là ? C'est important. »**

**« Je suis Ronald Weasley. »** L'informa le roux.

Haley se recula, foudroyant du regard le roux. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la jeune femme, il y a encore quelques minutes, s'effaça pour laisser place un masque de dureté.

**« Ainsi c'est vous qui avez enfermé mon frère en prison sans la moindre preuve ! »**

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	11. Chapitre 10

Une suite... Et oui personne ne s'y attendait mais elle est enfin là !

Elle a été longue à arriver je vous le concède mais ma vie a pris un tournant nouveau, j'ai repris les études et fatalement j'ai moins de temps pour l'écriture mais c'est les vacances et par conséquent j'ai enfin eu le temps de vous écrire cette suite.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que cette fanfic vous plait encore !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

**oOo**

**Chapitre X**

Théodore défit le nœud de sa cravate, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, il avait accepté de représenter Drago, après tout ils n'avaient jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, des camarades tout au plus. Des camarades qui se parlaient qu'en cas d'obligation.

Il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées extrémistes de Lord Voldemort, même si il devait bien le reconnaître, certains points de sa politique, ou plutôt de son discours, étaient vrais. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les sorciers devaient vivre cachés, ce n'était pas pour cette raison pourtant qu'il allait se mettre à tuer des moldus. Chose que Drago avait dû faire, il en était persuadé. Pourtant le blond n'avait jamais été accusé de meurtre ou de torture. Sa seule accusation avait été d'être un Mangemort, et d'avoir fait pénétrer ceux-là à Poudlard.

S'il souhaitait être franc avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner son client. Etait-il innocent ? Coupable ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

La relation entre Drago et Potter avait toujours été conflictuelle et intense. Au temps de Poudlard, la rivalité et la haine prenaient le dessus, et pourtant, il arrivait que le doute s'installe entre les maisons, se posent des questions. Leurs princes étaient autre chose que des rivaux, leur relation était devenue différente au fil des années.

Théodore poussa un long soupir. Défendre Drago Malfoy, le croire innocent. Il avait l'impression qu'un autre que lui avait décidé des derniers évènements de sa vie.

Allant se servir un verre de whisky, Théodore resta un long moment le verre à la main, faisant tourner le liquide ambré avant de reposer le verre sur sa table basse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'avocat avait transplané, laissant un petit feu crépiter dans sa cheminée.

**oOo**

Ron poussa un soupir agacé, son regard se fixant sur Haley Daniels. Dès l'instant où il avait avoué enquêter sur l'affaire Malfoy, la jeune femme s'était refermée, se montrant d'une froideur inébranlable.

**« J'exige de pouvoir retourner à l'appartement de mon frère, qui se trouve être mon domicile aussi ! »**

**« Une nouvelle fois, votre domicile se trouve sous clé pour la durée de l'enquête. »** Soupira Ron.

**« C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est même pas la scène de crime ! »**

**« Mr Malfoy étant le suspect… »**

**« Drago faire du mal à Harry ? »** Le coupa Haley. **«** **Ridicule ! Mon frère aime trop Harry pour lui faire du mal… »** Souffla Haley.

Ron se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. La blonde se révélait être une véritable tête de mule souhaitant toujours avoir le dernier mot.

**« Et Aristo ? »** S'énerva Haley **« Vous allez me dire qu'Aristo aussi est responsable de la tentative de meurtre sur Harry Potter ? »** Se moqua la jeune femme.

**« Savez-vous qui est Harry Potter ? »** S'exclama soudainement Ron **« Connaissez-vous tous les antécédents entre Harry et Malfoy ? »**

**« Mon frère, Weasley… »**

Des coups frappés à la porte du bureau, interrompit Haley dans ses propos. Après un regard noir envers le roux, la jeune femme s'empara de son manteau avant de quitter le bureau, ouvrant la porte à la volée, manquant de rentrer dans la personne qui venait de frapper.

S'excusant rapidement, Haley marmonna dans sa barbe, ses talons claquant dans le couloir.

**« Qui est cette furie ? »** Demanda Théodore légèrement déboussolé.

**« Haley Daniels, la sœur de Drago Malfoy. »** Marmonna Ron énervé.

**« Une sœur ? Mon client a une sœur et j'ignore cela ? »** S'exclama Théodore incrédule.

Ron acquiesça, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Perdu dans ses pensées, le roux laissa Théodore marmonner contre Malfoy, pestant que le blond garde ses secrets pour lui.

**« Un verre ça te dit ? »** Finit par demander Théodore.

Ron acquiesça. Un verre c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant. Cette enquête était un vrai casse-tête. Il n'avait aucune piste, aucun suspect, rien…hormis Malfoy qui était innocent.

**oOo**

Drago garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Depuis qu'il était de retour à Azkaban, il faisait de son mieux pour garder profil bas. Après les deux altercations de son arrivée, il ne souhaitait être une nouvelle fois confronté aux autres détenus. C'était surtout les Mangemorts qu'il craignait…

**« Tu veux de ma purée Drago ? »**

Drago releva les yeux. Pete faisait une boue adorable fixant d'un œil réprobateur son assiette de purée.

**« Tu n'en veux pas ? »**

**« J'aime pas la purée… »** Marmonna le jeune homme.

Pete était son compagnon de cellule. Un homme à peine plus âgé que lui. Au début méfiant, Drago avait appris à le connaître. Son camarade de cellule était un homme bien, un homme qui ne méritait pas d'être enfermé mais il l'avait trop appris à ses dépends, la vie était injuste, la justice encore plus.

**« Elle m'a l'air bonne pourtant. »** Répliqua Drago.

Pete lança un œil sceptique sur son assiette avant de poser son regard sur celle du blond.

**« La mienne doit-être meilleure que la tienne… »**

Drago reporta son attention sur son assiette de purée. Elle ressemblait à tout sauf à de la purée. Il savait qu'une consigne circulait au sein des murs d'Azkaban, ses anciens camarades Mangemorts avaient ordonné que son séjour soit le plus désagréable possible. Maintenant, il mangeait plus pour tenir que par réel plaisir, bien que la nourriture de la prison ne soit pas la meilleure du monde, elle était tout de même mangeable, mais ses assiettes à lui étaient souillées, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient mis dans sa purée cette fois-là. Il devait faire avec, il ne disait rien, préférant se murer dans le silence plutôt que d'aller se plaindre sous peine de représailles.

**« Malfoy parloir ! »** Annonça un des gardiens.

**oOo**

Ron referma la porte derrière lui, un soupir de lassitude franchissant ses lèvres. Prenant quelques secondes où il s'exhorta au calme, l'auror s'empara de la chaise posée contre le mur avant de la placer près du lit d'Harry.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le roux soupira une nouvelle fois, s'emparant de la main du brun avant de la reposer sur le lit.

**« Tu sais Harry, notre amitié ressemble à ses histoires dans les livres moldus ou sorciers, pleines de rebondissements. On s'est souvent déchiré comme deux frères et pour être franc je… »** Ron se stoppa ne trouvant pas ses mots.

**« J'ai du enfermer Malfoy… »** Fini par avouer le roux. **« Le renvoyer à Azkaban alors qu'il est innocent, je…je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace tu sais, tu dois te réveiller Harry…je me souviens encore de nos conversations téléphoniques de ces dernières semaines, aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître je sais que tu l'aimes et lui aussi Harry, il t'aime plus que tu le penser…Il faut que tu te réveilles, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, strictement rien, j'ai les mains liées, c'est le coupable idéal et je… »** Ron inspira profondément sentant sa gorge se serrer sous les larmes qui menaçaient de couler**. « Il t'a écrit une lettre juste avant son transfert, je sais que je vais bafouiller son intimité mais je vais te lire ce qu'il t'a écrit et peut-être…peut-être que après cela tu trouveras la force d'ouvrir les yeux parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… »**

Fouillant la poche de sa cape, Ron en sortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait gardée sur lui pendant ces dernières semaines. Légèrement froissé, le parchemin était à cet instant son bien le plus précieux. Les mains tremblantes, l'auror déplia la lettre, inspirant profondément avant de se mettre à lire :

_« Potter…Harry, _

_Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer, ou plutôt si, je devrais peut-être commencer par te dire que tu as détruit ma vie Harry Potter ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me fasses ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre la paix ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé quand on s'est revu la toute première fois ? _

_Tu ne t'es pas dit que cela allait changer les règles entre nous ? Que cela causerait plus de mal que de bien ? Tu ne t'es rien dit de tout cela, j'en suis persuadé, toi et ton cerveau atrophié, vous ne réfléchissez jamais ! »_

_« _**Il m'a pas tord tu sais quand il dit que ce baiser allait tout changer, regarde où vous en êtes plus d'un an plus tard » **

_« Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduis ! T'écrire une lettre parce qu'un abruti a voulu te tuer et que c'est moi qu'on accuse ! Si tu savais comme je te hais Potter à cet instant ! Tu me condamnes à retourner en enfer ! Mon Enfer Personnel ! _

_Sais-tu que je ne survivrais pas à Azkaban ? Crois-tu que les prisonniers vont être heureux de me revoir ? Non abruti ! _

_J'aimais ma vie avant que tu viennes tout chambouler. Je vivais dans ma maison, une maison belle tu sais, un pays merveilleux, j'avais des connaissances qu'on pourrait aussi appeler amis, j'étais heureux et libre ! Et regarde-moi maintenant ! Je retourne en prison ! _

_Je ne te dis pas merci Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as réussi à atteindre mon cœur, parce que oui, il a fallu que tu me fasses l'affront ultime petit con, tu as volé ce cœur que j'avais mis tant d'années à essayer de ressusciter pour le cacher bien en sécurité ! »_

**« Malfoy ne change pas, si tu l'avais vu quand je lui ai annoncé son transfert à Azkaban, lui qui venait de montrer toute son humanité, j'ai vu renaître sous mes yeux le masque Malfoyen, j'ai vu le petit con de Poudlard reprendre vie. C'est un homme bien maintenant, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais je crois que tu ne pouvais trouver mieux comme personne qui te correspond. Entre vous, votre relation a toujours été plus qu'une simple histoire de haine… »**

_« Au final je pense que tu as de la chance qu'on m'enferme parce que si je te voyais en face de moi, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Tu voulais te venger c'est ça ? Me faire payer notre rivalité ? Notre relation, si on peut parler de relation aurait pu et aurait dû rester au plan physique, une bonne partie de baise tout au plus, mais même pas ! Parce que quand tu es là, tu réveilles un homme que je n'avais même pas conscience d'être ! Un homme doux et aimant ! _

_Oui je te hais Potter pour tout ce que tu me fais depuis ces derniers mois et je me console en me disant que je ne reverrais plus ta sale face de Balafré quand je sortirais. Je parle bien entendu de la vraie liberté, celle dont je jouirais profondément une fois à Azkaban, je parle de la mort._

_Tu vas vivre avec ma mort sur la conscience connard ! _

_Je te souhaite la vie la plus longue et désagréable qui soit._

_Malfoy »_

Terminant la lettre, Ron la replia avant de la déposer sur la table de chevet. Laisser Malfoy en prison était trahir Harry. Il n'avait pas été là pour protéger son ami, mais il pouvait encore faire son travail, celui d'aider et de protéger les innocents. La guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, Malfoy ne devait pas payer pour les rancœurs de tout un peuple. Le blond avait déjà payé pour ses erreurs, on ne pouvait lui reprocher l'attentat sur Harry.

Se levant avec détermination, l'auror quitta la chambre avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre le réseau de cheminée. Aujourd'hui il allait faire sortir Drago Malfoy d'Azkaban par n'importe quel moyen !

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de pouvoir poster ce chapitre moins d'un mois après l'autre !**

**Et que vous dire sur ce chapitre ? Je pense que certains vont être contents et que d'autres vont finir par me haïr mais n'ayez crainte mes petits chats (ouhla l'auteur a fumé) il faut pas désespérer ^^**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire :**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre XI**

Harry ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer avec précaution. Inspirant profondément, le brun rouvrit tout doucement les paupières s'habituant petit à petit à l'éclairage brut qui l'entourait. Fronçant les sourcils tant face à sa douleur, qu'à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, le corps et l'esprit embrumé, Harry essaya de se redresser en grimaçant avant de se laisser tout doucement retomber sur le lit.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre de Saint Mangouste, c'était tellement évident qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir reconnu tout de suite les lieux. L'odeur présente et particulière des soins et potions médicales flottait dans l'air. Autour de lui, il pouvait sentir la magie crépiter doucement, l'entourant comme un cocon de bien-être. Fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa submerger par les vagues l'entourant.

La magie d'Hermione était la plus présente ainsi que celle de Blaise. D'autres magies plus insignifiantes l'entouraient, probablement des infirmières. Ron était venu aussi de très nombreuses fois et cela l'emplit de bonheur. Son ami avait été présent pendant son séjour. Seule une magie manquait à l'appel… Malgré ses efforts de concentration, Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer la magie de Drago, et pourtant il était capable de la reconnaître avec une facilité déconcertante.

Leur magie, cette essence noyée au plus profond d'eux, était différente selon les sorciers. Celle d'Harry avait toujours été puissante mais celle de Drago avait toujours été complémentaire à la sienne. Leurs magies n'avaient eu cesse de s'affronter et de s'apprivoiser au temps de Poudlard, c'était pour cela que le terme de Némésis leur convenait parfaitement.

Il se souvenait encore du choc qu'il avait ressenti en lisant _Magie ancestrale, liens et découverte des essences complémentaires_. Quand Hermione avait suggéré d'emprunter ce livre à la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière pendant leur quête aux Horcruxes, Harry avait été plus que sceptique mais son amie lui avait certifié que cela l'aiderait à comprendre son lien avec Voldemort. Elle avait eu partiellement raison, seulement au fil de sa lecture, le brun avait découvert que sa magie si elle affrontait celle de Voldemort, se mariait parfaitement à une autre, celle de Drago Malfoy.

Il s'était muré dans le silence pendant plusieurs jours, ne cessant de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait lu, tentant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi sur toutes les personnes présentes sur cette Terre, il avait fallu que ce soit Malfoy. Hermione s'était inquiétée, Ron partit depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait eu cesse d'essayer de le faire parler avant de renoncer, le laissant à ses grognements, et puis ce soir-là pendant son tour de garde, Harry avait revu Malfoy…La dernière vision qu'il gardait de lui était un jeune homme pâle comme la mort, s'enfuyant avec Severus Rogue mais c'était un Mangemort vêtu de noir qu'il vit cette nuit-là.

Sa longue cape tombait avec noblesse, cachant son corps et ses apparats. Un serpent en argent retenait sa cape, ses gants noirs étaient comme une seconde peau sur lui. Harry avait essayé de sortir de l'esprit de Voldemort mais les émotions du Mage étaient trop fortes, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon sans fin.

_**« Drago. »**__ Susurra Voldemort. __**« Tu as parfaitement mené ta mission seulement je ne comprends pourquoi tu te refuses à tuer cette insignifiante cracmolle… »**_

_**« Maître, je suis certain qu'elle nous cache d'autres informations, morte nous ne pourrions connaître les secrets qu'elle s'évertue de cacher. »**_

_**« Peut-être es-tu trop clément Drago… »**_

_Le blond se tendit légèrement conscient de la menace qui planait sur lui._

_**« Pourquoi te refuses-tu aux Impardonnables cher Mangemort ? »**_

_**« Maître je crains qu'elle ne survive à de telles degrés de magie, c'est une vieille femme… »**_

_Voldemort leva la main, Drago baissa la tête, les traits tirés. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne blanche, sa pâleur de peau devint telle qu'il sembla à Harry que le blond allait se transformer en fantôme. Son ennemi était sous l'emprise du Doloris et Harry sentait une colère sourde qu'il n'expliquait pas lui déchirer les entrailles. Drago ne broncha pas pendant toute la durée du sort et quand enfin après quelques minutes, le Mage cessa le sort, le blond se redressa avec prestance, son visage ayant revêtu ce masque Malfoyen si parfait._

_**« Il sera fait selon vos ordres Maître. »**__ Salua le blond s'inclinant légèrement._

_Drago se redressa, remettant son masque de Mangemort sur son visage. Harry en fut subjugué et cette fois-là pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit du désir pour Drago Malfoy. Ainsi vêtu en mangemort, le brun n'avait jamais vu plus bel homme que le blond. C'était mal, c'était un homme qu'il était censé combattre mais ce charme et ce charisme qui se dégageait de lui le mettait en transe, sa magie s'émoustillant en même temps que ces émotions. _

Quand il était ressorti de l'esprit de Voldemort il avait constaté que l'herbe autour de lui avait brûlé, les arbres semblaient sans vie et quand Harry s'approcha il constata qu'une partie de la forêt les entourant venait de mourir tant sa colère face au Doloris sur le blond avait été forte.

**« Harry ! » **

Le brun sursauta violemment sortant de ses pensées, avant d'être serrés à en étouffer par Hermione.

**« Merlin j'ai cru que… idiot ! »** Le sermonna Hermione le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule. **« Ne me fais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Tu as failli mourir encore ! Merlin… »**

Hermione s'effondra en pleurs, Harry la serrant maladroitement contre lui, grimaçant face à la douleur qui le transperça au bas ventre.

**« Calme-toi Hermione, je vais bien. »** Tenta de la rassurer le brun.

**« Bien ? »** S'écria la brune. **« Merlin Harry te rendes-tu compte à quel point ces derniers mois ont été horribles ! »**

**« Mione… »**

**« Je vais aller chercher Blaise, il faut qu'il t'examine. »**

La jeune femme se redressa rapidement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, Harry l'interpella :

**« Mione ? Pourquoi Drago n'es pas venu me voir ? »**

Hermione ferma les yeux douloureusement. Préférant ne pas répondre à son ami, la jeune femme quitta la chambre refermant la porte derrière elle.

**oOo**

La grille s'ouvrit arrachant un frisson à Drago. Il n'avait osé y croire quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il était libéré. Libre… Il venait une fois de plus de survivre à Azkaban. Peut-être que c'était lui qui méritait le surnom de Survivant après tout. Drago eut un sourire amer face à ces pensées qui le ramenait trop près d'Harry. Il ne voulait plus penser au brun, il ne voulait même plus le voir…

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'on oublie jusqu'à son existence. Pendant 9 ans, on l'avait laissé vivre comme bon lui semblait, pendant 9 ans, il avait été en paix maintenant, il allait devoir panser des blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes, des blessures qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enterrer…

Les autres prisonniers se mirent à huer, certains crachant sur son passage. L'auror qui l'escortait accéléra le pas et Drago comprit qu'il souhaitait quitter l'enceinte de la prison le plus rapidement possible. Son regard se posa sur Pete, son seul allié entre ses murs, le seul ami de détention qu'il avait réussi à se faire. Le reverrait-il ? Il l'espérait après tout peut-être que le brun sortirait moins abîmer que lui de son incarcération.

L'auror se stoppa, les vagues s'écrasant sur les falaises de l'île. D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago se retrouva libre, ses chaînes disparaissant. L'auror lui ordonna de se saisir du vieux miroir qu'il tenait. La seconde d'après, le blond sentit un crochet s'emparer de lui au niveau de son nombril, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon.

**oOo**

Harry bouillait de rage. Littéralement. Comment la Justice avait-elle osé enfermer Drago pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Quand Hermione lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle, Harry avait explosé, faisant sauter toutes les fenêtres magiques se trouvant dans sa chambre. La jeune femme avait eu juste le temps de se protéger du Charme du Bouclier avant que les bouts de verre ne foncent sur elle. Voyant Hermione en danger, Harry avait fini par se calmer, sa colère toujours visible sur ses traits et dans l'air.

Ron avait tout de suite ordonné la libération du blond, tentant d'apaiser Harry mais le brun s'était révélé incontrôlable. Ne cessant de maudire toutes les personnes qui avaient osé enfermer Malfoy en commençant par lui. Hermione avait soupiré face à la colère de son ami. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'amitié, entre les deux hommes, survive une nouvelle fois à un clash violent.

Finalement Ron s'était aussi énervé, hurlant au brun qu'il était ingrat, ne sachant tout ce qu'il avait tenté de faire pour aider Malfoy malgré le passé de celui-ci. Puis Ron avait soufflé avant de tendre une lettre à Harry. Le brun s'était calmé et les deux autres avaient jugés préférable de le laisser seul.

Harry cessa de tourner en rond à l'instant où il sentit Drago apparaître au sein de Saint Mangouste. Se précipitant sur la porte, jurant contre sa blessure qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir, Harry se figea en apercevant l'homme qu'il aimait. Merlin qu'avait osé lui faire les brutes d'Azkaban ?

Il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude, des cernes violets encadraient ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun soutenu, démontrant que le blond n'avait pas eu accès à un mode d'hygiène correct depuis longtemps. Il semblait vouté, marchant avec difficulté.

Toujours sur le pas de sa porte, Harry vit Hermione se précipiter sur Malfoy le prenant dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, le blond finit par serrer Hermione contre lui, fermant les yeux.

Harry était incapable de faire le moindre geste alors qu'il souhaitait lui aussi le prendre dans ses bras et alors qu'il était en train de rassembler tout son courage, le brun se sentit glacer d'effroi quand Drago posa les yeux sur lui. Le regard gris se fit dur, tellement qu'Harry sentit la haine du blond le transpercer. Drago était en train de le foudroyer du regard, ne lui laissant aucun répit et Harry sut à cet instant que Malfoy le tenait pour responsable de ses malheurs et que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il ne pouvait affronter la haine du blond à son égard. C'était trop dur, trop destructeur. Merlin comment allaient-ils réussir à survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve.

Hermione se détacha du blond avant de se tourner dans sa direction, l'appelant, l'encourageant du regard à faire face à la détresse de Drago. Harry fut incapable de bouger et quand le blond s'éloigna en compagnie de Blaise, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

**oOo**

Drago ferma les yeux, retenant une grimace de douleur. Blaise ne disait rien, se contentant de le soigner en silence, attendant que le blond daigne se confier. Finalement Blaise ni tint plus et c'est d'une voix calme et posée qu'il interpella son ami, le forçant à se connecter à la réalité.

**« Ne fais pas ça. »** Ordonna Blaise faisant soupirer Drago. **« Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends. »**

**« Fous-moi la paix Blaise. »**

**« Ne te renferme pas, pas comme la dernière fois Drago, laisse-le t'aider, parle-le lui. »**

**« Je…Tu as terminé ? »** Demanda le blond d'une voix froide.

**« Dray… »**

Le blond sauta sur ses jambes, revêtant le pyjama propre de l'hôpital.

**« Si tu le permets je rentre chez moi. »**

**« Pour une fois Malfoy, suis mon conseil va le voir, je t'inflige pas une douleur supplémentaire. »**

La porte se referma sur le blond dans un claquement sec. Blaise soupira en secouant la tête.

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	13. Chapitre 12

Voici la suite

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre XII**

L'eau coulait sur sa peau comme une caresse bienfaitrice. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il pouvait savourer sa douche sans risquer d'être attaqué. L'eau n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide, juste parfaite. Il était en sécurité. Personne ne s'en prendrait à lui.

Drago ferma les yeux, des tremblements incontrôlés se saisirent de son corps. Posant son front contre la paroi de la douche, le blond inspira profondément, se mordant violemment les lèvres en entendant un sanglot lui échapper. Après quelques minutes de lutte contre lui-même, Drago éclata en pleurs, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau.

**oOo**

_**Communiqué Officiel :**_

_**Après 5 mois d'incarcération à la prison d'Azkaban, Drago Malfoy a été relâché avec les excuses de la Justice Magique. Harry Potter s'étant réveillé de son coma, le Sauveur de la communauté magique a démenti l'implication de l'ancien mangemort dans le complot visant à le tuer.**_

_**Nous ne pouvons que déplorer l'immense erreur de notre ministère et prions pour que Drago Malfoy accepte nos excuses et apporte son témoignage, nous aidant ainsi à arrêter le véritable assassin qui est toujours en liberté.**_

**oOo**

Lucius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, son regard se portant sur son fils. Prenant quelques secondes pour l'observer, Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Drago. Il semblait totalement abattu, brisé par ces derniers mois. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il pouvait encore parfaitement se souvenir de l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé à sa propre sortie d'Azkaban. Brisé tant physiquement que mentalement. Lui avait Narcissa à ses côtés pour tenter de s'en sortir mais sa femme avait fini par mourir, le laissant seul avec Drago. Comment aurait-il pu à cette époque aider son fils alors que lui-même était incapable de faire face ? C'était ce qu'il l'avait attiré chez Ann. Cette même force de caractère que Narcissa possédait.

Azkaban avait un pouvoir destructeur. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cette prison était horrible mais peu de personne comprenait la vraie nature de cette forteresse perdue au milieu de l'océan. Azkaban détruisait n'importe quel homme. Les hommes les plus faibles devenaient fous comme lui. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus peur d'avouer qu'il était faible. Il lui avait fallu énormément d'années pour se reconstruire. Mais les hommes comme Drago…

Les Détraqueurs aidés par le pouvoir magique des murs de la forteresse s'infiltraient tant dans l'esprit que le corps. Cela commençait à l'éclat des yeux, cette parcelle de l'âme qui disparaissait lentement. Puis venait la perte d'appétit. Pourquoi se nourrir quand on avait l'impression de manger du sable ? Comme si des pierres se logeaient en nous pour ne plus sortir. On avait l'impression de peser des tonnes. Chaque geste, chaque parole devenait un fardeau trop grand à porter. Les cauchemars étaient présents de nuit comme de jour. Quand un prisonnier réussissait à trouver un souvenir heureux, on s'empressait de lui voler, les Détraqueurs prenant un malin plaisir à convertir ce souvenir, le rendant malsain et faux.

Enfin venait le temps où l'homme disparaissait. L'animal le remplaçait, c'était à ce moment là que les pires maux envahissaient la prison. Les hommes avaient des besoins et pas de femmes pour les soulager… Lucius sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Drago avait toujours été un bel homme… Lucius ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la requête du Maître ? Avec le recul, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur en forçant Drago à rejoindre les rangs, mais à cette époque qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il vénérait le Maître, adhérait à ses principes et surtout, il valait mieux que Drago soit avec eux, que contre le Maître….

Entrant enfin dans la chambre, Lucius alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago, posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Lucius le sentit se tendre sous sa main.

**« Je connais ton point de vue sur Ann mon fils. »** Commença Lucius. **« Malgré tout, elle m'a permis de sortir de ma folie, d'accepter et de vivre avec mes remords. »**

**« C'est une profiteuse ! »** Lâcha Drago d'une voix rauque et dure.

**« Tu peux la voir ainsi Drago pourtant c'est une profiteuse qui ne détourne pas le regard en voyant ma marque du Maître, une profiteuse qui comprend et tempère mon côté sombre. »**

**« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »**

**« Tu ne devrais pas repousser les personnes qui t'aiment, des personnes telles que Harry Potter. »**

Drago baissa la tête, gardant le silence.

**« Si une personne peut comprendre, c'est bien lui. Malgré ce surnom avait lequel tu l'appelais durant ton adolescence, **_**Saint Potter**_**, il est loin d'être aussi parfait. »**

Drago ricana, l'amertume bien visible sur ses traits.

**« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait que Potter n'est pas parfait c'est moi. »**

**« Si une personne peut se targuer de bien connaître Harry Potter, c'est toi mon fils, c'est pour cela que le Maître te souhaitait dans nos rangs. Tu étais trop dangereux. »**

Drago sursauta dégageant d'un coup d'épaule la main de son père.

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'un fou furieux m'a tatoué parce que je connaissais Potter bien mieux que quiconque sur cette terre ! »**

**« Il valait mieux t'avoir avec nous que contre nous. »**

**« Je vous aurais peut-être suivi de mon plein gré ! »**

**« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge fils. Pour preuve, quand nous le tenions au manoir, tu as refusé d'admettre que c'était lui, tu le protégeais alors qu'il était censé être ton ennemi. »**

**« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ? Pourquoi reparlez du Maître et de la guerre ? »**

**« Parce que tu as toujours aimé Harry Potter et cela à mon grand regret, mais maintenant si cet homme peut faire que mon fils redevienne l'homme fort, heureux et talentueux qu'il était avant cette terrible injustice, je l'accueille à bras ouvert dans notre famille. »**

**oOo**

Le tintement du verre résonna dans la pièce amenant le silence autour de la table. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, tous sauf un. Levant son verre, Harry se força à sourire faisant abstraction de la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis plusieurs mois.

**« Je voudrais porter un toast en l'honneur d'Hermione et de Blaise. **_**L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne, quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le vrai amour reste inchangé.**_** Blaise et Hermione me donne l'espoir. Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi, mais quand on regarde la force de leur Amour, leur bonheur, je me dis que peut-être, la même chose m'arrivera. La personne que j'aime et qui m'aimera en retour fera en sorte que notre bonheur soit aussi complet que celui de ma meilleure amie et de son fiancé. A Hermione et Blaise ! »**

Les verres se levèrent, les convives reprenant la dernière phrase d'Harry. Le brun reprit sa place, son regard rencontrant pour la première fois depuis des mois, celui de Drago. Le blond le fixait, le regard plus sombre que dans son souvenir. Harry lui adressa un toast muet. Après quelques secondes, Drago finit par répondre au brun avant de se détourner, se replongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Harry ferma les yeux. Le blond n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione pour s'en rendre compte. Son amie était de plus en plus inquiète. Drago loin de s'être remplumé après la prison, avait encore maigri. Il avait l'air malade. Des cernes violets encadraient toujours ses si beaux yeux. Et que dire de sa magie ? Harry la sentait qui s'épuisait petit à petit. C'était comme si le blond avait décidé de se laisser mourir…

**oOo**

Drago recracha la fumée de sa cigarette, son regard se posant sur l'océan surplombant la salle de réception. La vue était réellement magnifique, la lune se reflétait sur l'océan, rendant le lieu mystique. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien. L'ambiance était détendue, la joie de vivre l'enveloppait sans pour autant l'atteindre. Il était sincèrement heureux pour ses amis. Hermione autant que Blaise avait été présent pour l'aider. Ils essayaient de le faire parler, de le faire réagir. Hermione avait menacé de le confronter à Harry, s'il ne se reprenait pas en main.

**« T'en as une pour moi ? » **

Drago sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Harry venir s'accouder à ses côtés. Le brun ne le regardait pas. Il était proche de lui tout en restant à distance. Il ne se sentait pas agressé par sa présence. Drago lui tendit son paquet, Harry prenant une cigarette avant de lui rendre. Le brun sortit un briquet de sa poche, alluma sa cigarette, le regard toujours fixé sur l'océan.

**« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. »**

Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire en entendant Drago le questionner. Lentement, Harry recracha la fumée se tournant légèrement vers le blond. Drago sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de poser une question à Harry, ses joues se colorant délicatement. Prenant le parti de faire comme si ne rien n'était, Harry reposa son regard sur l'océan.

**« J'ai repris à ma sortie d'hôpital. Blaise m'a assez sermonné là-dessus d'ailleurs. »** Rigola le brun.

Drago se mit à sourire faiblement. Blaise et ses sermons de médecin, il avait eu le droit au même discours en plus des autres.

**« Tu le pensais ? »** Demanda finalement Drago d'une voix rauque**. « Ton discours de ce soir… »**

**« Chaque mot Drago. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais… »**

**« C'est faux, je ne t'en veux pas…C'est à moi que j'en veux. »**

**« Tu n'as rien fait. »**

**« Pas à toi… »**

Le blond baissa la tête, honteux, Harry le vit se renfermer sur lui alors que pour la première fois depuis des mois, le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Alors que Drago allait quitter le balcon, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout. Il allait enfin s'expliquer avec Malfoy même si celui-ci devait lui coller son poing dans la figure.

**« T'es un mangemort Malfoy, je l'ai toujours su ! »** Tonna Harry.

Drago se figea sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger.

**« Je connais tout de toi, j'ai déjà vu ta Marque, je t'ai même déjà vu dans tes apparats de Mangemort. »**

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer, lui coupant la respiration.

**« Je sais aussi que tu as refusé d'user des Impardonnables sur une femme âgée et que Voldemort t'a puni pour cela. »**

Drago serra les poings et Harry se permit un sourire. Il pouvait sentir la magie de Drago se réveiller face à la colère.

**« Je sais aussi que tu as refusé de m'identifier quand on était au manoir. Tu n'étais pas sûr, c'était tes mots non ? Pas sur alors qu'Hermione et Ron se tenaient à quelques mètres de toi… »**

**« Tu ne sais rien Potter ! »** Articula difficilement Drago.

**« Et dans la Salle sur Demande, pourquoi avoir tenté une nouvelle fois de me sauver ? »**

**« Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ! »**

**« Regarde moi Malfoy, tourne-toi et dis-moi ce dont tu as tant honte ! Tes crimes ne peuvent être pires que les miens ! »**

Drago fit volte-face, son regard incendiant Harry. Potter n'aurait jamais dû savoir tant de choses. Comment osait-il lui balancer ses péchés à la figure sans le moindre scrupule ?

**« Tu penses tout savoir Potter ! Saint Potter détient tous les secrets ! Mais tu… »**

**« Je ? »**

Drago poussa un long soupir avant d'inspirer profondément. Potter cherchait la confrontation pour le faire réagir. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, et cela avait fonctionné, il avait réagi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Potter soit celui qui avait le plus d'emprise sur lui ?

Drago quitta précipitamment le balcon ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de réagir.

**oOo**

_A genoux, Drago attendait que le Lord l'autorise enfin à se relever. La Marque lui avait été apposée depuis plusieurs minutes, et le blond attendait le moment où il pourrait se retirer avec espoir. Voldemort assis sur son siège, l'observait, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir son regard balayer son corps. Le Serpentard se forçait à garder son calme et son impassibilité. Trop de choses étaient en jeu pour qu'il se risque à un moment de faiblesse._

_Son père était à Azkaban et c'était à lui d'assurer la protection de sa mère. Non pas que Narcissa Malfoy ait besoin d'aide pour se protéger, mais Drago était près à tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle ait la vie sauve, y compris vendre son âme au Diable._

_Il savait que le Mage le soumettait à un test. Combien de temps serait-il capable de rester à genoux sans montrer sa douleur ? La plupart des Mangemorts finissaient par flancher, déclenchant la colère du Maître. Seul un Mangemort était resté genou à terre face au Lord lors de son initiation. Drago avait toujours admiré son parrain et si Severus avait eu assez de force mentale et physique pour tenir, il en ferait de même. Il en allait de la vie de sa mère._

_Quand enfin, Drago fut autorisé à se relever, il ne sentait plus son corps sans que celui-ci ne le fasse souffrir. Le Lord leva la main, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit. Macnair apparut tenant par un bras, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux assez longs. La jetant au sol, la brune poussa un gémissement de douleur, restant au sol entre Drago et le Maître._

_**« Cette femme face à toi Drago se trouve être une moldue. Elle ne vaut rien. Un animal a plus d'importance que cette chose. Je veux l'entendre hurler jeune Mangemort. Je veux que tu me montres la cruauté qui sommeille en toi. Torture-la. » **_

_Drago se figea, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme toujours à terre. Elle était à peine plus âgée que lui…_

_**« Torture-la Drago »**__ Ordonna Voldemort._

_Le blond inspira profondément avant de s'emparer de sa baguette. Il ne devait penser qu'à la vie sauve de sa mère._

_**« Sans baguette pour commencer. »**__ Susurra froidement le Mage. __**« Macnair montre-lui. »**_

_Macnair s'avança, se saisissant de la jeune femme par les cheveux, tirant violemment dessus pour la faire lever. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de douleur, avant de hurler, retombant à terre face au coup que venait de lui asséner le mangemort au visage._

_Drago se força à ne pas fermer les yeux face au spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, les cris de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans la salle, lui arrachant des frissons. Soudain le calme revint. Voldemort s'était redressé sur son siège, le menaçant du regard. _

_Pense à la vie de ta mère…._

_Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme, la giflant de toutes ses forces. La première d'une longue série._

Drago se redressa en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompt. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, des spasmes s'emparèrent de lui. Encore ce cauchemar…Il était un monstre, un monstre tortionnaire ! Comment avait-il pu faire cela à une jeune femme ?

Sortant précipitamment de son lit, Drago eut juste le temps de se baisser avant de se mettre à vomir dans les toilettes. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sang autour de lui. L'odeur de Mélinda… Il avait passé sa journée et sa nuit à la torturer. Elle était morte dans ses bras et Voldemort l'avait acclamée. Quand il avait été autorisé à se retirer, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, se mettant à hurler et à pleurer de désespoir. Severus était venu le voir. Il l'avait soutenu. Quand enfin il s'était calmé, son parrain l'avait bordé comme un enfant, et pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru retourner à l'âge de 6 ans. Quand enfin Severus allait le quitter, Drago lui avait posé une seule question.

**« Elle s'appelait Mélinda… »** Avait répondu Severus d'une voix triste.

Drago se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il était pâle, le teint maladif. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une ombre tout comme Severus…

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**


	14. Chapitre 13

Enfin mes petits chats ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

Je sais que niveau temps je suis plus qu'impardonnable, parce que pour le pondre celui-là m'a fallu un moment. J'espère que cette fic vous intéresse toujours. En tout cas, nous n'allons pas tarder à toucher à la fin, d'ici 2/3 voir 4 chapitres.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre XIII**

Harry tendit son verre à Ginny, la jeune femme le remerciant d'un léger sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la rousse se montrait amicale envers lui, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que cette journée ne se termine. Le mariage entre Hermione et Blaise avait été un moment magnifique, un cocon de bonheur les avait tous réunis pour cette journée particulière. Il avait été agréablement surpris quand Ginny était venue à sa rencontre. La gêne passée, les deux anciens amants et amis, s'étaient redécouverts, réappris à plaisanter ensemble, et maintenant, il pouvait réellement dire que son passé douloureux avec la rousse était loin derrière lui.

Un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, Harry porta son regard sur la salle, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Hermione serrant Drago contre elle. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Le métis prit son ami dans ses bras, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Harry se sentit brusquement mal, la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage des jeunes mariés, n'avait pas sa place dans cette journée.

Ginny posa une main sur le bras d'Harry, le forçant à se reconcentrer sur leur conversation. Secouant la tête, jugeant inutile de s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de voir, Harry se fit la promesse de demander plus tard à Hermione, pourquoi cette étreinte sonnait comme un adieu.

**oOo**

Il refusait de l'admettre, Hermione devait très certainement lui faire une mauvaise blague, une blague de très mauvais goût ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait vérifier l'horrible vérité par lui-même. Harry sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, avant de se mettre à taper contre celle-ci plus qu'agacé et énervé.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit après quelques minutes sur une jeune femme brune, les yeux marron foncés. Un peignoir lâchement noué autour de la taille, il était évident qu'Harry venait d'interrompre la nuit de cette jeune femme. Jetant un regard à sa montre, Harry grimaça face à l'heure plus que tardive avant de reporter son attention sur cette inconnue.

**« Je peux vous aider ? »** Demanda finalement la brune.

**« J'aimerais voir Drago. »** Annonça Harry.

La jeune femme garda le silence quelques minutes avant de s'écarter, invitant Harry à entrer dans l'appartement.

**« Vous voulez parler de Drago Malfoy ? »** S'enquit la jeune femme.

Harry acquiesça, son regard se portant sur le salon. C'était toujours l'appartement de Drago et pourtant, il pouvait voir que quelques changements avaient été effectués. Des objets avaient été ajoutés, des objets qui n'appartenaient assurément pas au blond.

**« Je ne sais pas où vous pouvez le trouver. »** Annonça finalement la brune. **« L'appartement m'a été loué il y a cela plusieurs semaines. »**

Harry ferma les yeux. Hermione ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait su à l'instant où son amie lui avait annoncé la nouvelle qu'elle était vraie, seulement il avait refusé d'y croire, pensant bêtement qu'ainsi Drago serait toujours là.

**« Je suis désolée. »** Se crut obligée d'ajouter l'inconnue.

**« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »** Soupira Harry.

Le brun grava les derniers souvenirs de l'appartement de Drago avant de se détourner, rejoignant rapidement la porte.

**« Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »**

La porte se referma derrière Harry dans un léger claquement. Accablé, le brun ne put voir le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la brune.

**oOo**

Harry baissa son t-shirt, lissant les quelques plis de la main. La chaise roula à nouveau vers lui, Blaise lui offrant un léger sourire.

**« Tout est en ordre Harry, la cicatrice est belle, il n'y a pas d'infection, quant à ta magie, elle a retrouvé sa même puissance qu'avant ta blessure. Tout est en ordre, tu peux arrêter les potions que je t'avais prescrites. » **

Blaise se leva, se mettant à nettoyer sa baguette sous l'œil déterminé d'Harry.

**« Blaise, je voulais te poser une question. »** Commença Harry.** « Cela n'a rien de professionnel, du moins pas totalement. »** Poursuivit Harry. **« Que sais-tu des magies complémentaires ? »**

Blaise prit le temps de poser sa baguette avant de se tourner vers son ami. La question du brun était pour le moins surprenante.

**« Cela est très rare. Il existe peu de personne possédant deux magies complémentaires, la plupart du temps, les magies s'opposent. »**

**« Comme la mienne et celle de Voldemort. »**

Malgré les années, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'entente du nom du mage maudit.

**« Comme la tienne et celle de Voldemort oui. »** Confirma-t-il dans un souffle. **« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Harry ? »**

**« Que se passe-t-il quand deux magies sont complémentaires ? »** Esquiva le brun.

Blaise se réinstalla sur sa chaise, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas de réponse claire à offrir à son ami.

**« En tout franchise, je ne sais pas du tout. Ces personnes seraient capables de tout, du pire comme du meilleur je suppose, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elles apprennent à dompter cette face de leurs pouvoirs. »**

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

**« Mais il se peut que malgré leur complémentarité, ces deux personnes soient incapables d'être ensemble ? »** Demanda difficilement le brun.

**« Je suppose que oui. »** Confirma Blaise. **« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Harry ? »**

Harry garda le silence, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Il avait besoin de voir Drago… Saluant son ami, le brun sortit de la salle d'examen, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne vit pas une jeune femme arriver dans sa direction, le nez dans un dossier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun s'excusait pitoyablement, aidant la jeune femme à rassembler ses papiers avant de se fixer. C'était la locataire de Drago.

**« Quelle coïncidence. »** Rigola la brune mettant Harry mal à l'aise.

Le brun se força à lui rendre son sourire avant de se remettre en marche. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la jeune femme dans son dos et son malaise se renforça.

**oOo**

Ron venait de refermer la porte de chez lui, quand le roux décida de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'aurore allait s'installer à l'intérieur d'un café, se tournant vers la vitre pour observer la librairie Fleury & Bott. Il allait prendre un risque pour une fois dans sa vie, un risque sentimental…

**TBC...**


	15. Chapitre 14

**C'est avec une certaine fierté que je publie ce chapitre, pas parce que je considère que je suis la meilleure mais que ENFIN j'ai écrit un chapitre complet de cette fic ! Pas que je commençais à désespérer mais un peu. Alors je suis fière de moi d'avoir écrit, oui vraiment, vous savez quand vous croulez sous une montagne de devoirs, que vous bossez, que vous courez de partout, vous en arrivez à vous demandez si vous trouverez enfin du temps pour écrire, et ben c'est chose faite !**

** Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'en suis contente de ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

Harry referma sa porte d'entrée en la claquant légèrement avec le pied avant de la sceller de manière moldue et magique. Jetant négligemment ses clefs sur son meuble d'entrée, le brun alla fermer tous les rideaux de son salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Mettant de l'eau à bouillir, le brun commença à se dévêtir avant de s'engouffrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude le relaxa, le détendit suffisamment pour ce qu'il allait entreprendre.

Ouvrant la cabine de douche, la buée explosa comme une bulle recouvrant toute la salle de bain. Harry passa une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se saisir d'une seconde pour se sécher les cheveux. Une fois fait, le brun retourna dans la cuisine se préparer un thé avec beaucoup de soin. Le lait versé, le sucre fondu, le sorcier se laissa tomber sur son canapé, se permettant enfin de repenser à sa rencontre à l'hôpital.

C'était exactement la même femme qui vivait maintenant dans l'appartement de Drago. Sa locataire, une femme qu'il avait peut-être rencontré, à moins que ce ne soit Haley qui s'en soit chargée. Une femme qu'il croisait voilà deux fois… Harry frissonna violemment. Depuis plusieurs heures, il se sentait affreusement mal dès qu'il repensait à cette femme. Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, le sorcier fit le vide dans son esprit, chassant chaque pensée et image pouvant le détourner de son but. Quand enfin son esprit fut en paix, Harry se concentra sur la magie.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à revivre son agression, ni vraiment repenser à celle-ci, principalement parce qu'il pensait à Drago, à sa vie actuelle, à ses amis, à son cœur meurtri qui espérait encore. Il n'y avait jamais repensé mais savait qu'à cet instant, il se devait de revivre cet évènement. Ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui à l'hôpital ne le quittait plus. Cette femme avait une aura qu'il connaissait, une aura dangereuse.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, ses iris devenant d'un noir opaque. Tout d'abord ce fut des images floues qui apparurent dans son esprit, puis des impressions, des mots par-ci par-là. Se concentrant au maximum, Harry vit enfin ce fameux jour apparaître devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait sur son canapé en train de zapper à la télé, trop incapable de se concentrer sur un programme, trop préoccupé par sa relation avec Drago. Il se souvenait que ce jour là, il avait fermé sa porte à la moldue, les précautions d'usage magiques lui était sorti de la tête. Un simple Alohomora avait suffit ce fameux jour pour qu'on pénètre chez lui. Quand enfin, il s'était rendu compte de l'intrusion, c'était trop tard, il était blessé. Cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de seconde, il s'était effondré sur le sol, son regard devenant flou. Il se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il allait mourir et puis l'image de Drago était apparue avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Harry frissonna, ses iris redevenant vertes tandis que les objets de l'appartement cessèrent de léviter, reprenant leurs places initiales. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se rendit compte qu'une présence rassurante se trouvait non loin, lui ordonnant de se calmer. Décelant sa porte d'entrée, Harry vit Hermione pénétrer dans son appartement, se précipitant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**« Merlin****…****Harry****…****Tu ****aurais**** dû**** m****'****appeler**** avant**** de**** faire**** cela ! »** Le gronda-t-elle gentiment, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que l'étreinte d'Hermione se faisait plus douce. La jeune femme fit asseoir le brun, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger tandis qu'elle fit apparaître le peignoir d'Harry qu'elle lui ordonna de passer, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sceller à nouveau l'appartement.

Dans un état second, Harry retira sa serviette ne se souciant pas de sa nudité devant sa meilleure amie, enfilant le peignoir, le visage défait. Sa poitrine se souleva plusieurs fois, se mettant à respirer difficilement.

Hermione prit place sur le canapé, reprenant Harry dans ses bras, le brun se laissa faire, accueillant cette étreinte comme un sauvetage émotionnel.

Le silence se fit entre eux et perdura de nombreuses heures sans qu'aucun d'eux ne brise l'étreinte.

**oOo**

Ron reposa sa tasse, s'emparant de la main de la blonde, la caressant délicatement du pouce, la ramenant doucement à la réalité.

Haley lui offrit un sourire, retournant s'enfermer dans ces pensées.

**« Tu ****as**** eu**** des**** nouvelles ****de**** ton**** frère ? »** Demanda doucement le roux.

**« Il m'a dit qu'il allait mieux. »**

**« C****'****est**** une**** excellente**** nouvelle ! »** Sourit Ron amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**« Oui, seulement, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour revenir en Angleterre. »**

**« Cela**** peut**** se**** comprendre. »** Souffla Ron **« Après ****l****'****injustice ****qu****'****il**** a**** subi. »** Cracha-t-il écœuré

Haley garda le silence, son regard s'attardant sur Ron. Elle se sentait bien avec le roux, ils évoluaient doucement, et cela la rassurait. Elle avait trop souffert de ces relations passées quand elle vivait encore à New-York. Elle avait rejoint sa mère en Angleterre pour fuir ses problèmes et cette réputation de fille facile qui lui collait à la peau. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie changerait à ce point depuis son arrivée, et pourtant, c'était le cas, elle avait trouvé un homme, plus âgé qu'elle qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, elle s'était réconciliée avec sa mère et avait gagné un frère. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse et épanouie.

**« Tu sais, Drago a un grand chalet et il paraît que la Finlande est magnifique à cette époque de l'année. De plus, Hermione et Blaise doivent aller le voir pour un weekend, alors je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller aussi. »**

Ron garda le silence, un sourire sur les lèvres. Haley avait les joues rouges et se triturait les mains nerveusement, attendant sa réponse.

**« Tu crois que ton frère serait enchanté de me voir… »**

**« Je lui ai parlé de nous et il n'avait pas l'air surpris. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** S'étonna Ron.

Ron se recueilli dans ses pensées, Haley ne cherchant pas à le brusquer. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que la relation entre les anciens camarades de Poudlard était compliquée. Quelque part elle les enviait. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'aurait supporté de vivre la guerre d'aussi près comme eux, mais les rares fois où ils avaient été tous réunis, elle avait pu apercevoir ce lien indestructible qui les unissait.

Hermione était la sagesse du groupe, trop intelligente pour son bien, elle était celle sur laquelle tout le monde se reposait, Ron et Harry en premier. Elle était inébranlable et Haley lui enviait sa force. Harry était le plus casse-cou, l'impulsif du groupe, celui qui fonçait tête baissée et se mettait à réfléchir une fois qu'il se cassait la figure. Toujours à l'écoute de ses émotions, le brun était un être tourmenté et dangereux quand il ne se contrôlait plus. Ron était la force tranquille du Trio, brouillon mais toujours là, en retrait, près à aider les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Blaise était le farceur, celui avec qui, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, ce sorcier là avait le don de détendre n'importe quelle situation. Et puis venait Drago, aussi torturé qu'Harry, ces deux là, l'avait toujours surprise par leur complémentarité. Les rares fois où ils étaient tous réunis, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les trouver adorables dans leur façon de proclamer que la fouine et la belette n'étaient pas amis, que Potty était insupportable et, la miss je sais tout, trop têtue. Oui ce groupe là était une famille.

**« Tu**** sais ****à ****une ****époque**** ton ****frère**** aurait**** hurlé**** face**** à ****notre**** relation. »** Rigola le roux

Haley se mit à sourire face aux paroles de son compagnon. Dans une autre époque oui, elle en était persuadée.

**« Mon frère aime Harry, je crois qu'à partir de là, il ne peut que se montrer ouvert d'esprit. »**

**« Malfoy**** et ****Harry****…**** »** Soupira Ron nostalgique.

**« Comment va-t-il ? »**

**« Il lui manque, même s'il est trop fier pour l'admettre, il s'est jeté dans le travail mais je vois bien qu'il espère que Malfoy revienne. »**

**« Peut-être**** qu****'****on**** pourrait**** forcer**** le**** destin****…**** »** Proposa Haley un sourire Malfoyen sur les lèvres.

**oOo**

**« J****'****oublie ****parfois**** à ****quel**** point**** on**** est ****lié ****tous ****les ****deux. »** Murmura Harry.

Hermione ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

**« J'ai eu peur Harry quand j'ai senti ma magie s'affoler… tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça seul, ça aurait pu mal se terminer. »**

**« J'ai su me contrôler. »**

**« Mais maintenant ta magie est instable et tu es vulnérable. »**

**« Ne**** t****'****inquiète**** pas,**** j****'****aurais ****retrouvé**** toutes**** mes**** capacités ****d****'****ici**** demain. »** La rassura Harry se levant du canapé.

Hermione acquiesça, l'inquiétude marquant encore ses traits. Ils avaient forgé ce lien après le départ de Ron dans leur quête aux Horcruxes, afin que l'un sache si l'autre avait des problèmes. C'était elle qui l'avait suggérer un soir où le temps était si épouvantable, qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la tente. Harry s'était montré réticent mais Hermione n'avait pas décampé de ses positions et ils avaient fini par lier leurs magies avec le pacte d'union. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans douleur mais leurs magies avaient compris que ce mélange avait pour but de les protéger et maintenant, elles se comprenaient. C'était pour cette raison, qu'ils avaient toujours été proches même après la guerre, les disputes et les mensonges. Ce lien leur avait toujours rappelé qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. C'était aussi ce jour-là qu'Hermione avait découvert une autre magie dans celle d'Harry, et cela avait profondément troublé la sienne. Elle n'en avait rien dit, mais découvrir celle de Drago l'avait choqué et elle s'était documentée et découvert l'existence des magies complémentaires par nature. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander à Harry s'il avait conscience du lien magique qui l'unissait au blond.

**« Mione ? »** L'appela Harry, la faisant sursauter.

**« Excuse-moi,****j****'****étais ****dans ****mes ****pensées. »** Rougit la brune.

**« C'est ce que je vois. Je te demandais si tu avais une idée pour révéler la culpabilité de mon agresseur. »**

Hermione garda le silence, son regard se posant sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la table de salon d'Harry. Une idée germa dans son esprit la faisant sourire d'une manière tellement serpentarde qu'Harry fronça les sourcils.

**« Je**** crois ****que**** j****'****en**** ai**** une**** oui. »** Susurra la brune s'emparant du best-seller d'Alan Prince. **« Et**** pour ****cela,**** on**** va**** avoir**** besoin**** de ****Drago ! »**

**TBC...  
**

**oOo**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Un nouveau chapitre en ce 15 Novembre ! **

**J'avais prévu de poster demain pour célébrer la sortie nationale du double coffret collector DVD partie 1 et 2 de notre cher Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows..oui mais voilà, Amazon (que j'aime que j'adore et je vénère) m'a expédié aujourd'hui MON coffret que j'ai là à côté de moi sur mon bureau encore dans son plastique, tout beau alors je me suis dit : FAUT PUBLIER ! (et bosser mes devoirs...) **

**Alors voilà, ne me tuez pas... J'espère que vous aimerez la tournure des évènements !**

**De plus c'est rare que je vous le conseille mais pendant la lecture de ce chapitre, vous pouvez écouter la chanson "Me Ves y Sufres" de Hope of the States, elle correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance de cette lecture.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre XV**

Drago frappa trois coups brefs à la porte avant de se constituer un visage impassible tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Mary Williams. Offrant un sourire désarmant à la jeune femme, Drago fut satisfait de voir la brune s'empourprer en le reconnaissant. Pantalon noir, chemise en soie noire, le regard perçant, Drago n'avait jamais été aussi beau et imposant qu'à cet instant. Fier et orgueilleux, il s'était enfin retrouvé.

**« Mr**** Malfoy ! »** S'exclama la jeune femme surprise.

**« Puis-je ? »** Demanda aimablement le blond.

**« Bien**** sûr,****après**** tout ****c****'****est**** encore ****votre ****appartement. »** Rigola légèrement la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Drago. **« Puis-je**** vous ****proposer ****une ****tasse**** de**** thé ? »**

**« Avec**** plaisir. »** Répondit le blond prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Mary disparut dans la cuisine permettant à Drago d'étudier son ancien appartement. L'endroit ne ressemblait plus à l'appartement qu'il aimait tant, quand il vivait encore à Londres. Il entendait la jeune femme s'agiter dans la cuisine et Drago se fit la promesse de se réapproprier son appartement sous peu. Peut-être était-il prêt à revenir en Angleterre, prêt à oublier les évènements de ces derniers mois ? Peut-être…

Après quelques minutes, la brune finit par revenir avec un plateau contenant le thé et des biscuits. Après un sourire de remerciement en s'emparant de sa tasse, Drago posa son regard sur Mary qui le fixait avec attention.

Le blond garda le silence, se demandant combien de temps, la brune serait capable de garder son calme. Weasley avait été clair avec lui, la jeune femme devait se sentir en sécurité pour se confier. Drago ne doutait pas que le roux connaissait parfaitement le profil psychologique de Mary, seulement Drago n'était pas prêt à s'effacer, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant et après son incarcération.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réapprendre à vivre avec ces crimes. Certaines nuits, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut en voyant le fantôme de Mélinda dans ses songes. La marque était toujours présente sur son avant bras et il avait été contraint à se rappeler comment ne pas détourner le regard en voyant l'affreux tatouage.

C'était cette femme la responsable. Cette déséquilibrée avait envoyé sa vie valser simplement parce qu'elle était obsédée par Potter.

_Fais __la __parler._La phrase apparut devant ces yeux, le prenant légèrement par surprise. Il avait été des plus étonné quand Weasley lui avait tendu les lentilles transparentes. L'invention ingénieuse avait pour but d'enregistrer son entretien avec la brune et l'auror pouvait communiquer avec lui. Drago finit par sourire en levant les yeux face à l'empressement de Weasley ou Granger. Il doutait fortement que Potter en soit à l'origine. Le brun s'était contenté de l'observer à la dérobé, ne lui adressant même pas la parole. Cela l'avait énervé et vexé. Cet abruti se posait en victime une fois de plus ! Il réglerait ses comptes avec lui plus tard.

**« Que ****puis-je ****faire ****pour ****vous ? »** S'enquit-elle finalement.

**« En**** réalité, ****Mary**** Williams,**** c****'****est**** moi ****qui**** peut ****faire ****quelque**** chose**** pour**** vous. »** Commença Drago avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. **«Je ****sais ****que**** c****'****est ****à ****vous ****que ****je**** dois ****mon**** récent ****séjour ****à**** Azkaban. »** Susurra le blond posant un regard froid sur la jeune femme.

**« Je ****vous ****demande ****pardon ! »** S'exclama Mary tandis que Weasley se mit à hurler par écrit. **« Je ****ne**** vois ****absolument**** pas**** de ****quoi**** vous**** parlez. »**

**« Ne ****jouez ****pas**** avec ****moi,****ne**** pensez**** même ****pas**** que**** vous**** en ****êtes ****capable. »** Menaça Drago en reposant la tasse sur la table.

Mary garda le silence quelques minutes avant de poser un regard calme sur le blond.

**« Que ****voulez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Il__ faut__ qu__'__elle__ avoue ,__c__'__est__ impératif !_ Drago s'efforça de garder un air impassible. Weasley commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur les nerfs ! Il savait parfaitement comment amener la brune à avouer.

**« Vous**** désirez**** Potter,**** n****'****est-ce**** pas ? »** Répondit Drago

Mary acquiesça.

**« Je**** peux**** vous**** aider**** à**** l****'****avoir. »**Annonça Drago. **« Mais**** il**** va**** falloir**** faire ****preuve ****d****'****honnêteté,**** si**** vous**** me**** dites**** la**** vérité,**** je**** serais**** alors**** qu****'****une**** alliance**** est**** possible. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que je le déteste. »**

**« Pourtant ****il**** y ****a ****peu**** vous**** aviez**** des ****sentiments**** pour ****lui,**** vous ****l****'****aimiez. »** Contra la jeune femme.

**« Un**** sentiment**** futile**** qui**** m****'****est ****passé**** rapidement,**** fort ****heureusement. Et ****cela,**** je ****vous ****le**** dois,**** si**** vous**** ne**** n****'****aviez**** pas**** blessé ****mortellement**** Potter,**** j****'****aurais**** encore**** l****'****illusion**** d****'****aimer**** le**** Balafré. »**Cracha le blond avec mépris.

**« Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas me retourner contre vous ? »**

Drago s'autorisa un rictus sarcastique. Mary garda le silence posant un regard froid sur le blond. Ce fils de Mangemort pensait-il réellement être en position de force ? Détestait-il _son_ Harry au point de vouloir l'aider ? Rien dans l'attitude du blond ne trahissait un quelconque sentiment. Il était indéchiffrable et Mary se demanda si elle était en train de tomber dans un piège. Se pourrait-il que Drago Malfoy n'aime plus Harry ou que le blond ait décidé de se venger ?

**« Vous**** ne**** le**** ferez ****pas. »**Assura Drago un sourire aux lèvres faisant taire les pensées de la jeune femme. **« Alors ? »**

**« Posez**** vos ****questions. »**Cracha-t-elle.

**« Avez-vous blessé Potter ou est-ce l'œuvre d'une tierce personne sous vos ordres ? »**

**« J'étais furieuse ce jour-là. »**

_Continue,__ je__ veux __les__ détails !_ Est-ce que Granger ne pouvait pas faire taire cet abruti de belette un peu ! Il était vraiment trop enthousiasme.

Malfoy garda le silence, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne l'interrogeait pas, c'était à elle de s'expliquer.

**« Je n'arrivais toujours pas à attirer son attention et il passait trop de temps à vous courir après. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là mais il avait l'air bouleversé en sortant de chez vous. Je l'ai suivi et quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait oublié les protections magiques, cela n'a fait que renforcer ma fureur, un homme tel que lui, ne pouvait pas être autant touché par un homme comme vous ! Alors je lui ai donné une leçon. »**

Drago avait senti un poids inexplicable prendre place dans sa poitrine pendant le récit de la jeune femme. Alors indirectement il était responsable de la blessure d'Harry ? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour-là, il avait réalisé avec une certaine horreur qu'il était amoureux de Potter. Il avait eu à peine le temps d'assimiler cette vérité que le brun était apparu chez lui.

**« Et parce que le temps a beau passer, le spectre de la guerre est toujours présent alors je me suis servie de votre réputation pour me couvrir. »**

Sa réputation. A cet instant, Drago aurait pu tuer la jeune femme même si cela signifiait qu'il serait hanté par un autre fantôme. Si Weasley et les autres n'étaient pas en train de regarder, il se serait déjà adonné à une vengeance bien méritée. Comment pouvait-on sciemment utiliser les erreurs d'une période noire et douloureuse pour un amour à sens unique ? Il était furieux ! Contre Mary, contre Potter et contre lui-même et puisque la jeune femme allait finir en prison, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Potter. Hurler sur le brun lui procurait un certain réconfort.

Drago posa un regard froid sur la baguette pointée face à lui, avant d'observer la brune avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir au fond de lui que si la brune lui lançait un sort, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais à cet instant, il sentait sa magie plus puissante que jamais. Il ne craignait rien.

**« Cela ne fonctionnera pas. » **

**« Ah ****oui**** vraiment ? »** Rigola la brune.

**« Vous**** êtes ****une**** femme ****intelligente**** Mary. »** Souffla Drago. **« Vous**** avez**** besoin ****de**** moi,**** de**** plus. »** Murmura-t-il en se levant, se penchant dangereusement vers la brune. **« Je ****suis ****un**** ancien**** Mangemort****… ****Ne**** l****'****oubliez ****jamais****… ****je**** pourrais**** vous ****arracher**** le**** cœur ****en ****quelques**** secondes**** et**** vous**** faire**** aimer**** ça****…**** »**

La main de Drago se referma légèrement sur la gorge de Mary la faisant frissonner.

**« Surtout**** que ****je**** pourrais**** vouloir**** me**** venger**** de ****mon ****séjour ****à ****Azkaban****…**** »**Enchaîna-t-il d'une voix tellement douce et dangereuse que Mary frissonna une nouvelle fois.

**« Je… »**

**« Chut****…**** »** Susurra Drago. **« Je**** pourrais**** mettre ****ma**** menace**** à ****exécution****…****Douce**** ou**** pas, ****je**** l****'****ignore**** encore****… ****Peut-être**** les**** deux. »**

Mary ferma les yeux sous le sourire satisfait du blond.

**« Merci**** pour**** le ****thé. »** Rigola le blond avant de quitter l'appartement.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Drago prit quelques secondes de répit avant de s'exclamer à voix haute :

**« J'espère que vous avez tout ! »**

_Oui._ Soulagé Drago quitta l'immeuble. C'était au tour de Potter maintenant.

**oOo**

Drago referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Vérifiant la présence d'Hermione dans le salon, le blond prit la direction du bureau de la jeune femme, désireux de s'entretenir avec elle.

Il avait finalement décidé de repousser sa confrontation avec Potter, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder leur situation. Le comportement du brun l'avait blessé pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait agit de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Après sa rencontre avec Mary Williams, il s'était rendu au manoir. Il avait été sincèrement heureux de revoir Haley.

Sa sœur n'avait pas caché son enthousiasme, avant de lui raconter sa relation avec le roux. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été réticent au tout début, Haley lui parlait sans cesse de la belette. Il s'était aperçu bien avant la jeune femme que celle-ci nourrissait des sentiments pour l'auror. A une certaine époque, au temps de Poudlard, s'il avait été confronté à cette situation, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour détruire cette relation avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'ampleur. Avant, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit con prétentieux.

Weasley avait changé, il était devenu une personne avec un charisme admirable. Maintenant que les épreuves douloureuses étaient derrière lui, il admettait volontiers qu'il avait été soulagé de voir un visage familier lors de son arrestation et cette sensation n'avait qu'accroître quand le roux avait cru en son innocence.

Puis Lucius avait fait son entrée et Haley avait compris qu'il était temps qu'elle le laisse. Il avait serré son père dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendant son étreinte. Leur relation n'avait pas été facile surtout après leur dernière conversation, mais ce sentiment de plénitude d'être chez soi s'était emparé de lui. Il avait tout raconté à son père sans se poser de questions, sans chercher à faire attention aux mots qu'il employait. Lucius l'avait écouté puis sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, comme quand il était encore un enfant, et Drago avait compris qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit l'écho d'une conversation provenant du bureau de la jeune femme, la porte était entrouverte et Drago pouvait apercevoir Hermione.

**« Tu devras lui faire face tôt ou tard Harry. »**

**« Je ne pense pas que Drago souhaite que je fasse encore parti de sa vie, tu l'as entendu tout comme moi Hermione. »**

**« Merlin Harry ! Pourquoi t'efforces-tu toujours de voir le mauvais côté quand cela te concerne ? C'était un rôle ! Si Drago n'avait pas prétendu te détester, jamais Ron n'aurait eu les preuves nécessaires pour arrêter cette folle ! »**

Drago sentit une nouvelle fois la colère s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit aussi stupide ? Le brun avait toujours fait parti des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux. Toutes ces années de confrontation durant leur scolarité. Harry était celui qui avait toujours su quand Drago entreprenait quelque chose. De mal comme de bien. Harry avait toujours su et là le brun ne savait plus faire la différence ?

**« Tu ****as ****peur ****Harry. »** Énonça calmement Hermione. **« Parce**** que ****tu**** sais**** que si**** tu ****lui**** racontes**** tout,**** tu ****devras ****faire ****face**** à**** un**** choix**** impossible****…**** Je**** sais**** tout**** Harry****…**** »**

Le silence se fit dans le bureau forçant Drago à se rapprocher un peu plus vers la porte entrouverte. Il pouvait apercevoir Hermione fixer intensément Harry. Le brun, de dos, semblait vraisemblablement en état de choc. Qu'est ce qu'Hermione savait que le brun lui avait caché ?

**« Depuis ****quand ? »** Demanda finalement Harry.

**« Le**** jour**** où**** on**** a**** fait**** le ****pacte**** d****'****union,**** tu**** sais**** que**** cela ****a**** été ****douloureux,**** surtout ****pour**** moi. »**Harry acquiesça silencieusement.**« Ta ****magie**** refusait**** de**** s****'****unir**** à ****la ****mienne,****elle**** me**** percevait**** comme**** une ****menace.**** Le ****procédé ****est**** déjà**** dangereux**** mais ****là****…****quand ****je ****t****'****ai**** proposé ****de ****nous ****unir,**** je**** ne ****m****'****attendais**** pas ****à**** ressentir ****la**** magie ****de**** Drago**** dans ****la**** tienne.**** Merlin**** si ****j****'****avais ****su**** que ****vous**** étiez**** liés,**** que**** vos**** magies ****étaient**** complémentaires,**** jamais ****je ****n****'****aurais ****proposé**** le**** pacte. »**

**« Je ****me ****souviens**** que**** tu**** as ****été**** malade. »** Murmura Harry.

**« J'aurais pu mourir ce jour-là Harry ! Si la magie de Drago n'avait pas entendu raison, si elle n'avait pas cessé de me considérer comme une ennemie, j'en serais morte. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais avoué que Drago et toi étiez des magies complémentaires ? » **

**« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire ? »**

**« La**** vérité ****peut-être ? »** Suggéra Drago d'une voix froide.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Harry se retourna violemment, posant un regard horrifié sur le blond.

**« Drago****…**** »** Murmura Hermione. **« Tu**** es**** là**** depuis**** longtemps ? »**

**« Suffisamment ****pour**** savoir ****qu****'****on**** m****'****a**** toujours**** manipulé. »** Répliqua Drago menaçant.

Hermione posa un regard incertain sur Harry avait d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur son ami. Le brun s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée, préférant visiblement fuir la confrontation.

**« Je**** peux ****faire**** quelque ****chose**** pour**** toi ? »** S'exclama Hermione faussement enthousiasme essayant de temporiser la situation.

Drago posa un regard noir sur la jeune femme avant de s'exhorter au calme. Hermione ne lui avait rien fait. Ouvrant sa sacoche, Drago tendit son manuscrit à la jeune femme avec un sourire.

**« Nathan est déjà en train de le lire mais tu sais qu'il n'y a que ton avis qui compte. »**

**« Merlin ! Ton nouveau roman ! Je n'y croyais plus… »**

Drago ne pût s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Il avait finalement réussi à l'écrire.

**« Je vais m'empresser d'aller le lire ! Soit sûr que tu auras mes notes et suggestions dessus, je peux te faire ça pour demain si tu veux ! »**

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione, son impatience le ramenait au temps de Poudlard où la jeune femme était cet insupportable rat de bibliothèque.

**« Peux-tu nous laisser ? »**

Hermione acquiesça, posant un regard inquiet sur Harry avant de quitter le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle.

**« Vas-tu te décider à me regarder Potter ? N'y a-t-il donc plus une seule once de courage en toi ? »**

Harry releva la tête posant un regard vert perçant sur le blond le déstabilisant légèrement.

**« Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? »**

**« Peut-être quand j'aurais été sûr de pouvoir affronter ta haine sans que cela ne me fasse souffrir. »**

**« Je ****te**** trouve**** bien**** hypocrite. »** Répliqua Drago.

**« Et ****toi ****tu**** es ****un ****acteur**** formidable,**** on**** est**** quitte ! »** Contra Harry acerbe.

**« Quelle partie ? Celle où je proclame te détester pour essayer de faire enfermer une folle furieuse obsédée par toi ? Tu aurais préféré que je me répande en bons sentiments ? »**

Harry garda le silence, se contentant d'incendier le blond du regard.

**« Pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui doit faire le premier pas quand je vois à quel point tu as été incapable de me regarder dans les yeux à mon retour. »**

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, ses poings se tendirent. Drago était blessé et humilié. Il avait voulu retarder sa confrontation avec Harry mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Ils allaient enfin s'expliquer, à commencer parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**« Quand on se voyait, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me parler de la complémentarité de nos magies ? »**

L'attaque était encore la meilleure des armes.

**« Et**** quand**** est-ce**** que**** j****'****aurais**** pu**** faire ****cela ? »** Harry fit quelques pas vers Drago posant un regard noir sur lui. **« Quand ?**** Dès ****que**** j****'****essayais**** de ****me ****rapprocher**** de**** toi,**** tu ****t****'****éloignais !**** Tu**** as**** toujours ****mis ****des**** barrières**** entre ****nous.****Toujours ! »**

Drago garda le silence. La colère du brun était palpable, l'air commençait à se faire oppressant, la pression de la magie d'Harry augmentait de seconde en seconde. Le brun qui avait semblé si silencieux, il y a encore quelques minutes, semblait vouloir régler ces comptes.

**« Tu**** veux ****savoir**** comment**** j****'****ai**** appris**** pour ****nos ****magies ?****Soit ! »** Drago sentit un poids tomber sur sa poitrine, l'air crépitait de magie. **« C****'****était**** le**** soir**** où**** tu**** te ****faisais ****punir ****par ****Voldemort. ****Ce ****soir-là**** quand ****tu**** es ****apparu**** dans**** cette**** salle,**** si**** fier ****et**** si**** beau**** dans**** tes ****apparats ****de**** Mangemort,**** je ****t****'****ai ****trouvé ****si**** beau****…**** cette**** pensée ****m****'****a**** choqué**** et**** puis**** Voldemort**** a**** commencé**** à ****te**** lancer**** des**** Impardonnables,**** parce**** que**** tu**** avais ****refusé**** de ****le ****faire ****à**** une ****vieille**** femme. ****J****'****étais**** complètement**** perdu !**** D****'****un ****côté**** j****'****avais**** mon**** lien**** avec**** Voldemort**** et ****de**** l****'****autre,**** je**** sentais**** ma**** magie**** qui**** devenait ****incontrôlable,**** je ****n****'****arrivais**** plus ****à ****la**** contenir,**** j****'****étais**** furieux**** qu****'****il**** te**** torture ****mais**** j****'****avais**** mal**** en**** même**** temps**** parce**** que**** tu**** souffrais** ! **C****'****est**** là**** que ****j****'****ai**** compris**** qu****'****on**** était ****lié,****je ****n****'****ai**** pas**** voulu**** m****'****étendre**** sur**** ce**** sujet,**** me**** poser**** de**** questions,**** c****'****était**** la**** guerre ! »**

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les yeux d'Harry. Ils oscillaient dangereusement entre le vert et le noir. Il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée à subir la punition du Lord. Quand il avait pénétré dans la salle, il avait su que le mage utiliserait l'Impardonnable qu'il s'était refusé à infliger. Quand les sorts avaient commencé, il avait ressenti une fureur sans nom s'emparer de lui avant qu'un sentiment de sécurité ne s'empare de lui. Il avait su à cet instant sans comprendre pourquoi, que quoi que le Lord lui inflige, il ne lui arriverait rien. Il avait eu cette même certitude ce matin même, quand Mary avait pointé sa baguette sur lui.

**« C****'****était ****toi****…**** »**S'horrifia Drago**.****« Ce**** matin****… ****cette**** présence,**** c****'****était ****toi****…**** »**

**« Elle ne t'aurait jamais atteint, jamais ! »**

Drago était perdu. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Un lien magique était déjà rare et complexe mais une complémentarité… Quand cette union avait-elle eu lieu ?

Tous ces choix, toutes ces confrontations, ces épreuves, quoi qu'il ait fait, tout l'avait toujours ramené à Potter. Tout ! Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour manipuler le brun, pour le protéger. Merlin avait-il seulement eu le choix ?

**« Ce jour-là au manoir… »**

Harry ferma les yeux face au ton douloureux de Drago.

**« Quand tu as été capturé…je savais que c'était toi, je voulais tellement te dénoncer, pour que mes parents soient pardonnés, pour qu'ils soient saufs mais je n'ai pas pu…Merlin…j'ai essayé de hurler ton prénom, je le hurlais tellement fort dans ma tête…mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas… »**

Harry rouvrit les yeux en sentant Drago le repousser violemment.**  
**

**« Tu savais qu'on était lié ! Tu le savais à cette époque ! Tu m'as manipulé ! Comme dans la Salle sur demande. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient tout le contraire de ce que j'essayais de dire ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix avec toi ! Jamais ! »**

Harry frappa Drago provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part du blond.

**« Comment ****oses-tu**** dire**** que**** tu ****n****'****as**** jamais**** eu ****le**** choix !**** Tu**** as ****toujours**** eu ****ton**** libre**** arbitre**** foireux ! »**Cracha le brun.**« Toujours !**** Même**** quand**** tu ****te**** faisais**** tatouer**** cette**** saloperie**** de ****tatouage !**** Regarde**** moi**** dans ****les ****yeux**** et**** montre-moi**** ta**** marque**** Mangemort**** et**** je**** te**** montrerais ****la ****mienne ! »**

**« Tu ****ne**** sais**** absolument**** pas**** de ****quoi ****tu ****parles !**** Ni**** même**** ce**** qu****'****on**** doit ****faire ****une ****fois**** cette**** saloperie**** de**** tatouage**** sur ****nous**** comme**** tu**** dis,****l****'****épreuve**** d****'****initiation****…**** »**Drago sentit le souvenir de Mélinda se réveiller en lui, lui arrachant des frissons.**« Et ****tu**** n****'****as**** pas**** de**** tatouage**** que ****je**** sache ! »**

**« Non, je n'ai pas de tatouage, mais cette cicatrice sur mon front n'est pas la seule que Voldemort m'ait infligée. Tu as appris à ne plus détourner les yeux en voyant ta marque, j'ai appris à faire de même avec ma marque ! »**

**« Je ne veux pas parler de la guerre. » **

Harry empoigna fermement Drago, le malmenant légèrement. C'était une discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir, il y a bien longtemps, et maintenant, qu'ils se parlaient enfin, il ne laisserait pas le blond s'en tirer aussi facilement.

**« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement saloperie de serpent ! Tu voulais qu'on parle, nous y voilà Malfoy. Tu m'accuses de tout, comme si tu avais été un pantin, mon pantin personnel, mais c'est faux ! On est lié mais je ne t'ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, jamais ! Que se soit pendant la guerre ou ces derniers mois, je ne t'ai pas forcé à avoir des sentiments pour moi ! »**

**« Tu as pris l'initiative de ne pas m'en parler… »**

**« Quelle aurait été ta réaction si j'avais débarqué en te disant qu'on était lié ? Comment aurais-tu réagis ? On était ennemis à cette époque. Je ne pensais pas à mal… »**

**« Mais tu l'as fait c'est tout ce qui compte et tu as eu tord. Ne décide jamais de ce que je dois savoir. » **

Harry souffla légèrement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ils allaient droit dans le mur.

**« Je peux te jurer Malfoy que je ne t'ai jamais manipulé. Jamais… »**

Drago posa un regard froid sur Harry. Le brun avait toujours su qu'ils étaient liés et n'avait jamais cherché à l'inclure dans sa vie durant ces 9 dernières années. Il l'avait laissé en paix, jusqu'à ce fameux soir…

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître le rictus méprisant qu'il avait trop souvent vu sur les lèvres de Drago.

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce fameux soir du 25 Décembre dans ce bar ? »**

Harry ferma les yeux face au regard du blond.

**« J'en étais sûr… »**

Le pop du transplanage sortit Harry de sa détresse.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Pour ceux qui avaient cette fanfic dans leurs listes d'alertes, non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je sais bien que j'ai été longue (2 ans) mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mais maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme en poche ! (Titesouris trop fière) je vais pouvoir me remettre sérieusement à ce passe-temps : l'écriture ! **

**Merci à Choupy pour sa relecture.**

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

Transplaner en abandonnant Potter avait été plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le Sauveur l'avait trahi. Sa vie s'était-elle toujours résumée à n'être qu'une immense farce ? Avait-il toujours été une simple marionnette dans les mains de plusieurs protagonistes ? Son père puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et enfin Harry Potter ? N'avait-il jamais eu le droit de prendre ses propres décisions ?

Aristo vint se frotter contres ses jambes lui arrachant un sourire triste. Le manoir était plus accueillant qu'autrefois. L'adaptation avait été compliquée mais avant le temps, il pouvait voir à quel point Ann avait été bénéfique pour son père. Lucius ne sombrait plus dans la folie même s'il lui arrivait encore de subir de crises de dépression.

S'installant dans un fauteuil, l'aristocrate installa son chat sur ses jambes, le caressant avec douceur. Devait-il retourner en Finlande ? Ce pays avait été un véritable nouveau départ dans sa vie. Il s'y était construit de nombreuses relations professionnelles et personnelles. Jamais il n'avait envisagé de retourner vivre en Angleterre, quelques semaines dans l'année suffisant amplement. Et même à cet instant, la simple pensée de quitter sa seconde patrie le rendait malade. Il n'était plus fait pour vivre en Angleterre. Seulement quelle place devait-il accorder à Potter ?

L'atmosphère calme du petit salon l'apaisait, rendant plus clair ses pensées. Il se sentait toujours trahi par Harry pourtant il ne souhaitait pas l'effacer une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement le sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris ressentir de l'amour pour le brun et Draco en était persuadé s'il n'avait pas été incarcéré à Azkaban une seconde fois, il serait en couple avec Potter. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient liés.

Soudain Draco prit conscience de l'ampleur de cette révélation. Il était lié à Harry d'une manière plus intime qu'une relation, qu'un mariage ou un simple bout de papier. Leurs magies ne faisaient qu'une. Ils étaient les moitiés d'un tout. Un intense frisson de bonheur le surprit. Une chaleur qu'il ne parvenait à identifier le réchauffait, faisant battre plus rapidement son cœur.

Délogeant Aristo de ses jambes, Draco se redressa avant de transplaner sur le palier du domicile d'Harry. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler.

**oOo**

Harry se sentait mal. Se confronter à Draco avait été difficile et destructeur. Pourtant il n'avait jamais cherché à le manipuler, comment aurait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Draco Malfoy était un être tellement complexe. On ne pouvait lui dicter une marche à suivre, plus maintenant et encore même au temps de leur adolescence, Harry avait toujours été persuadé que si le blond n'avait pas été obligé de porter le poids de la survie de sa famille, n'aurait jamais rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, il serait resté neutre ou exilé en attendant que la guerre termine. Non on ne pouvait manipuler Draco.

Et puis Harry l'aimait. Ca le tuait d'être autant amoureux de cet homme, lui qui s'était toujours juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la tendresse pour ces compagnons, jamais de l'amour. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy ? Etait-ce à cause de la complémentarité de leurs magies ? Harry ne voulait pas envisager cela. Penser que son amour pour cet homme était surfait et ses sentiments faux suffisaient à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait Draco et c'était de sa propre volonté.

Trois coups brefs à sa porte le sortirent de ces pensées. Passant une main dans ces cheveux, le brun se figea en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Draco se trouvait sur son palier, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, et Harry constata qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Le blond était beau. Ces cheveux partaient dans tous les sens essayant de rivaliser avec sa propre chevelure désordonnée, sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Les perles d'acier le transpercèrent le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

Les regards s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Draco ne fonde sur les lèvres d'Harry le transportant dans un baiser dur et profond. Les mains du blond plongèrent dans la chevelure d'Harry tirant légèrement dessus. Le brun se colla au jeune homme avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de sa maison.

**oOo**

Hermione enfila un gros sweat-shirt ainsi qu'un jean informe avant d'attacher grossièrement ces cheveux. Saisissant ses clefs et son sac, Hermione transplana rapidement à Saint Mangouste inquiète par l'appel cheminée de Blaise. Son époux avait la voix serrée et les yeux brillants. Son époux n'avait jamais cherché à la contacter durant une de ces gardes nocturnes.

Paniquée, la jeune femme salua à peine l'infirmière en chef avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Blaise, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Blaise se trouvait en compagnie d'une charmante femme qu'elle ne connaissait et Hermione aurait éprouvé un furieux sentiment de jalousie si son époux ne semblait pas si bouleversé. Prenant conscience que la brune se trouvait dans la pièce, Blaise lui tendit la main, Hermione se précipitant à ces côtés. Elle était en train d'envisager les pires scénariis possibles.

**« Hermione… »** Murmura Blaise d'une voix rauque.

**« Blaise, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur. »**

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à un rythme infernal. Un malheur avait dû se produire, quelqu'un de leur entourage avait eu un accident. Merlin Blaise était malade !

**« Chérie, je te présente Maggie, elle fait partie de l'agence d'adoption. »** Expliqua Blaise. **« Hermione, on a un bébé. »**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Blaise lui serra la main, des larmes coulant sur ces joues. Observant Maggie puis Blaise, Hermione inspira plusieurs bouffées d'air sentant les larmes arriver.

**« C'est vrai ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. **« On a un bébé ? »**

Maggie acquiesça avec un sourire tendant une photo sorcière d'une petite fille, métisse aux yeux marrons, la fillette avait encore les traits d'un bébé.

**« Elle s'appelle Sarah et est âgée d'1 an. » **

Les larmes qu'Hermione avaient tentés de réfréner se mirent à couler sur les joues de la brune. Blaise embrassa Hermione sur le front, un sourire éblouissant ne quittant pas ces lèvres.

**« Nous allons être parents. » M**urmura le médecin.

Hermione acquiesça prenant son époux dans ces bras.

**oOo**

Installés à la table de la cuisine avec chacun un thé, Harry et Draco s'observaient en silence, le baiser échangé encore bien présent dans leurs esprits.

Draco avait été pleinement conscient de chaque point où le corps d'Harry s'était pressé contre le sien et désespérément excité par ce simple baiser. Les défenses qu'il avait bâti durant ces derniers mois étaient en train de se fissurer et observer Potter avec les pupilles dilatées et les pommettes encore rose ne l'aidait en rien à se reconcentrer.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé le brun mais quand celui-ci avait ouvert la porte avec un air de désespoir sur le visage, il avait voulu raviver l'éclat de ces yeux verts.

**« C'était extraordinaire. »** Finit par souffler Harry.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer. Un simple baiser avec Potter le mettait dans tous ces états, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'ils avaient été plus loin.

**« Qu'est que cela veut dire ? »** Demanda Harry baissant le regard sur la surface de sa tasse de thé.

**« Je ne sais pas. »** Souffla Draco.

Harry garda le silence sous le regard de Draco. Le blond aurait aimé qu'il se batte ou du moins ose soutenir son regard.

**TBC..**


End file.
